In A Different Light
by Song Angel
Summary: The Sequel to Where Strength Beings. Hermione returns to Hogwarts as Snape's apprentice. Their relationship grows as they aid in the search for a way to defeat Voldemort.
1. At The Burrow

_It's here! The sequel is finally here! Ok, so it hasn't been that long. This chapter is just to sort of jump start the story. Sorry if it's not particularly good. There'll be a lot more activity in chapter 2._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing... Isn't it sad?_

**At the Burrow**

Hermione and Harry found themselves relaxing at the burrow with the Weasley family. They had finished their seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were going to begin auror training while Ginny was entering her seventh year. Hermione was going to return to Hogwarts as an apprentice to Professor Snape. The thought of Professor Snape caused her to blush slightly. She was still in awe over the relationship that had blossomed between herself and the surly potions master.

Hermione relaxed on a couch in the sitting room with one of the large books Professor Snape had given her before she left Hogwarts. She glanced up from her potions book to watch Harry and Ron as they played a particularly spirited game of Wizard's Chess. Ron was cheering on his queen, which was crushing Harry's bishop, and laughing wildly. "It's just a game Ron," Harry said with raised eyebrows.

"You only say that because you're losing," Ron retorted. Hermione snorted with laughter before she attempted to turn her attention back to her book.

"Hermione why on earth are you reading that?" Harry asked. "School's over. You don't have homework."

"It's interesting," Hermione replied not looking at him. "The potions in here are so complicated. I can't wait to try brewing some of them."

"Yeah, that will be loads of fun," Ron said dryly. Hermione rolled her eyes but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Ginny entered the sitting room and plopped down onto the couch next to Hermione. She peered down at the thick tome perched in Hermione's lap. "I suppose you just wouldn't be our Hermione if you didn't study during the summer," Ginny said with a little smile. "I see Professor Snape wanted to make sure that you stayed busy," she added. She folded her arms over her chest and eyed Hermione shrewdly. "Are you going to tell me what happened between you two?"

Hermione blushed and cast a nervous glance at Harry and Ron. Harry was looking at her curiously while Ron stood up and muttered something about getting some food from the kitchen. He exited the room quickly. Hermione's gaze shifted back to Ginny. Hermione swallowed hard, and wrung her hands nervously. This wasn't a discussion she had expected to have in front of Harry, though Harry seemed to be determined to keep an open mind for her sake. She sighed heavily. "Well, he had spent the night with me that one night," Hermione began quietly. She rolled her eyes when Harry made a slight choking sound. Hermione ignored him and focused her attention on Ginny. "I woke up the next morning and he was gone. You already knew that part." Ginny nodded and motioned for Hermione to continue. "That afternoon I was talking to Professor McGonagall and Severus met up with us when he returned from a meeting with the Death Eaters. We all went to Dumbledore's office for a short and while and then when we got back out into the hall, McGonagall told me that Severus loves me. Then, she just walked away."

Ginny grinned. "What did he have to say about that?" she asked.

"Well, I tried to ask but I just couldn't," Hermione said, smiling as the memory flitted through her mind. "He just said 'You know I do.' The next thing I knew, I was in his arms in the middle of the hallway."

Ginny laughed. "Well, 'You know I do,' isn't usually a declaration of love, but I think it counts this time."

Harry looked at the girls skeptically. "I don't know Hermione," he said doubtfully. "That just doesn't sound like Snape. He's just a greasy git."

"You don't see him the way I do, Harry," Hermione said gently. "I think if you two could just attempt to get past all this animosity, you'd see that there's more to him than meets the eye."

"I hate the dungeon bat Hermione," Harry said flatly. "I think the man is pure evil and I don't understand why you're so determined to be around him."

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "I know you do," she replied. "Just try to keep an open mind and see him from another point-of-view. At least try to avoid any open hostility."

Harry groaned loudly, and then yelped in surprise when Ginny hit him in the head with a cockroach cluster. "Hey!" Harry protested. "You just threw a cockroach cluster at me."

"And you figured that out so quickly all by yourself," Ginny said dryly.

"You're just carrying those around?" Harry asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Not usually," Ginny replied with a shrug. "Fortunately, I had some left over from one of our trips to Hogsmeade."

"Lucky me," Harry said, causing Hermione to giggle.

"I should have just hit you with Hermione's book for being difficult," Ginny added, motioning toward the huge book. "She's not asking you to be Snape's new best friend. She's asking you to attempt to be a bit tolerant. I know it's strange Harry, but he really is different with Hermione."

Harry scowled irritably. Snape had tormented him and his friends for seven years. The man had seemed to be just looking for an excuse to get Harry expelled. How did Professor Dumbledore know that Snape had truly turned away from his Death Eater days anyway?

Harry looked back at Hermione. "I understand how you feel Harry," she said. "I really do. I know he can be terrible and hateful, but he can be kind too. I need for you to trust me on this one."

Harry sighed. "I don't like it Hermione," he said warily. "I suppose I can trust your judgment, but just remember that I'm going to be keeping an eye on you."

"Always protecting your friends," Hermione said, smiling fondly at him.

Harry smiled reluctantly. He couldn't tell Hermione what to do, but could still make sure she was safe. He'd be visiting her at Hogwarts frequently. _That will drive Snape crazy_, he thought with smug satisfaction.

Suddenly, a green flame appeared in the fireplace. Hermione, Harry and Ginny jumped in surprise when a tall figure stepped out of the flame and into the sitting room. They recognized the man immediately.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

_Ok, so it's not so hot. But, it's a start. We'll see a lot more characters in chapter two, which should be up fairly soon. _


	2. An Early Return to Headquarters

_Chapter 2! Yeah! Umm... I actually meant to post this one right after I posted chapter 1 yesterday... Obviously that didn't work out. But, it's less than 24 hours later! It's about 8:15a.m. here and it's my day off. The things I do for you people. lol _

**An Early Return to Headquarters**

Albus Dumbledore smiled benignly at the young people gazing at him with bewildered expressions. "How wonderful to see you all," he said cheerfully.

At that moment, Molly and Arthur Weasley entered the sitting room and stopped in their tracks upon seeing the headmaster of Hogwarts standing in the middle of the room. "Albus!" Molly exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? I mean, not to be rude of course. You're always welcome here. We just weren't expecting you so suddenly."

"I apologize for the intrusion," Dumbledore said kindly. Before he could continue, Molly cut him off.

"Not at all," she said waving her hand dismissively. "No apology needed. You're as good as family and you can't pop in whenever you wish. I'm just a bit concerned about what might have brought you here this time."

Dumbledore smiled gently. "Thank you," he said. "I'm afraid my motivation for visiting isn't particularly happy." He glanced at Hermione, Ginny and Harry before going on. "Professor Snape was summoned to a Death Eater meeting soon after the students left Hogwarts. He returned several hours later in rather poor condition. He doesn't normally return so battered. Before passing out, Severus said something about the Dark Lord being quite angry. He's been unconscious ever since."

Molly gasped in horror. Hermione's whole body tensed with intense worry. At the same time, Harry and Ginny moved to stand next to Hermione, hoping to offer comfort and support. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Molly asked, looking worried.

"Actually, I came to ask Miss Granger for her assistance," Dumbledore said, turning to look at the young woman. "Hermione, it isn't particularly difficult to watch over Severus now, but once he wakes he is likely to resist any care that we offer. I thought that perhaps he'd be more cooperative for you."

Hermione nodded, not daring to speak for fear that the sob that she was fighting down would escape. Dumbledore smiled down at her. "Don't worry," he said gently. "Severus will be fine. Voldemort wasn't attempting to kill him; He was only expressing his great displeasure about something. Once Severus wakes, we can find out exactly what happened." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He turned his gaze to Molly. "Why don't you bring your entire family to stay at headquarters. You would be arriving there in a few short days anyway."

"Of course," Molly said quickly. "Come on you lot. Go and pack your things." She watched as Harry and Ginny escorted Hermione out of the room. It seemed a bit odd that Hermione had seemed so upset by the news. She wouldn't have expected the girl to react in that manner. Molly gave a mental shrug. Hermione was the potions master's apprentice. Molly still didn't think that it should have created such an emotional response. Then again, Molly wasn't Hermione and had never been in such a position.

Once upstairs, Hermione had begun to pack her trunk distractedly. Ginny watched her for a moment and then approached quietly. "Hermione?" she said gently. When Hermione looked back at her she said "Don't worry. Dumbledore said he'd be fine."

"I know," Hermione said, although she didn't sound convinced. "I'm more concerned about why Voldemort was angry." Ginny nodded thoughtfully and went about her own packing.

An hour later, Harry and Hermione, along with the Weasleys arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The went upstairs to put their trunks away and were met in the hallway by Minerva McGonagall. She motioned for them to follow her into another room. Hermione stepped through the doorway to Severus laying on the bed. His face was pale and there was a white sheet pulled all the way up to his chin.

Without hesitation, Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down next to his lifeless form. She blinked rapidly to prevent the tears in her eyes from falling as she tugged the sheet away from his body. Severus's chest was bare and covered with various cuts and bruises. Sighing deeply, she placed the sheet back over him. She couldn't stand to see him in this condition.

From the doorway, Molly and Arthur exchanged identical looks of surprise at the tender way in which Hermione was looking Severus over. Ginny caught the look and smiled mischievously at Harry. Her parents had no idea that Hermione and Severus had a special relationship. This summer could prove to be quite interesting.

Dumbledore approached the bed, looking regretfully at the potions masters pale face. "There are many salves and potions on the table," he told Hermione, indicating the small table next to the bed. "You needn't watch him constantly. He will be fine." After Hermione nodded in understanding, Dumbledore turned and ushered McGonagall out of the room, followed by Molly and Arthur.

Harry, Ginny and Ron went toward the bed and sat in chairs nearby. "Are you alright Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes," Hermione replied with a sigh. "It's just so hard to see him this way." To her dismay, Severus began to shake violently. She watched tearfully as his muscles twitched and convulsed.

"Tremors from the cruciatus curse," Ron murmured softly. Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off of his former professor. The group sighed in relief when Severus seemed to relax and the tremors ceased. "Poor bloke," Ron muttered, before remembering who he was talking about and feeling repulsed. He grimaced in disgust, much to Hermione's irritation.

"He doesn't deserve this Ron," Hermione snapped. "No matter how much you dislike him."

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but stopped when Ginny glared threateningly at him. He closed his mouth with a sharp snap. Harry shook his head. "Since when are you so happy with Hermione's relationship with the greasy git?" Ron asked Harry angrily.

Harry frowned. "I'm not," he retorted. "But, I'm not going to be a prat about it. Hermione's an adult and I won't tell her what to do. All I can do is be here for her."

"So, you think I'm being a prat?" Ron demanded.

"Well, yes," Harry said with a shrug. "I'm not happy about it either, but we can both try not to upset her. It's not like I have to snog him."

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, giggling.

"It's true," Harry said, grinning. "It makes it easier not to give Hermione a hard time if I remember that I'm not that one snogging Snape."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled while Ginny pressed her hand over her mouth, muffling her laughter. Harry grinned, happy that his comments seemed to have cheered Hermione up a bit. Ron still looked rather skeptical, but made no further comments.

The group talked quietly about many topics, ranging from to Quidditch to their future careers. After a while, Hermione suddenly became aware of movement from the bed. Her gaze flew to the potions master's face to see that his eyes were opening slowly, as he groaned in pain. Her heart rate quickened as Severus looked up at her. "Severus," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears of relief.

"Hermione?" he said, with a perplexed expression. He glanced about the room, spotting the other Gryffindors sitting nearby. "Why are you here?" he asked her frowning.

Ginny folded her arms over her chest huffily. "So charming," she said sarcastically. "No smile. No 'I'm so glad to see you', or 'Thank you for coming to see me'. Just a 'Why are you here?'" she said doing a fairly good imitation of the professor's gruff voice.

Hermione chuckled lightly at Ginny's indignation. "Never mind that Gin," she said with a smile. "Would you go tell Professor Dumbledore that Severus is awake?"

Ginny nodded and left the room quickly. Harry and Ron slipped out of the room behind her. Hermione smiled at Severus, so happy that he awake. Severus attempted to reach out to her, but his arms shook with the effort. He growled in irritation. Hermione moved closer to him with a shy smile. For a few moments he just looked at her expectantly as she sat next to him. Finally, he scowled at her. "Come here," he snapped in agitation. Hermione giggled and leaned forward to place a tender kiss on his lips. A satisfied sigh escaped his lips and Severus seemed to relax more. "Much better," he mumbled tiredly.

"Don't go to sleep yet Severus," Hermione entreated him gently. "We need to know what happened. Dumbledore is on his way up here." Severus sighed. He wasn't looking forward to revealing the details of the Death Eater meeting. Hermione would certainly not be happy about it.

_Next time we'll find out what happened to poor Severus. I had one reviewer from the first story comment that she didn't understand why everyone seemed to think that Death Eaters tortured each other at meetings... Well, I don't necessarily believe that... I think Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to "punish" them if he was angry though. And maybe sometimes just to show them who's boss. So... We'll see what happens._

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed. You guys are wonderful. _


	3. Uncomfortable Memory

_Ok. Just in case you guys are curious... This chapter and the little story that Hermione told Harry and Ginny in chapter 1 is a reference to chapter 33 in Where Strength Begins... Just in case you guys need some clarification. _

_I hope you guys are enjoying this. I'm having a blast writing it. Once again, **MysticSong1978** is my beta and she's the best!_

_I also wanted to say thank you to all these wonderful reviewers. You guys are awesome. I really wanted to reply to some of the reviews but I got caught up with wedding stuff (only 5 weeks away) and took forever posting this. I didn't want to make you wait while I did replies... So, here you go..._

**Uncomfortable Memory**

Severus Snape groaned irritably when the HeadMaster walked into the room. "Wonderful to see you Severus," Dumbledore said brightly. His eyes twinkled when he saw that Hermione was sitting rather close to Severus and using her fingers to push the hair gently out of his face. "How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"That is a rather ridiculous question, do you not think?" Severus growled.

Dumbledore simply chuckled and sat down in a chair near the bed. Severus attempted to sit up, but the effort caused pain to rip through his body and he started to shake. Hermione quickly propped him up with several pillows. Once Severus appeared to be more comfortable, Dumbledore said, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Severus sighed and cast a quick glance at Hermione. "Apparently, I was not cautious enough in the hallway," he said slowly, squeezing his eyes shut. He opened them again and looked at Dumbledore. "Do you remember the night that I came back from a meeting and brought Minerva and Miss Granger to your office with me?" he asked.

Dumbledore nodded while Hermione's eyes widened. She had been telling Ginny and Harry about that night. What could that have to do with the professor's current condition. She focused on Severus as he explained further.

"Once we had left your office, Minerva said something to Miss Granger and then left," Severus said shifting uncomfortably. He didn't want to tell the headmaster that Minerva had been telling Hermione that he loved her. Dumbledore didn't really need that little bit of information. "Then, Minerva left and..." His voice trailed off, as he was unsure how to say what had happened next.

Hermione blushed but decided to finish the story. "I sort of... hugged him," Hermione said hesitantly. "And he just... held on," she finished lamely.

Dumbledore smiled benignly. "Well, I take if from the look of distress on our dear Potions Master's face that there are a few details being left out," he said mischievously. He smiled when Hermione blushed even more and Severus scowled angrily. "It's quite alright," he said reaching over and patting Hermioneâ€™s hand. "I don't need to know all those details. I think the point was that the two of you were engaged in an embrace in the hallway." He peered at Severus for confirmation.

"Indeed," Severus replied with a slight sneer. "That was the point. Unfortunately, young Mr. Malfoy saw us and told his father. He was unable to hear what was said, but what he saw was enough," he added glancing at Hermione again. "Lucius went to the Dark Lord and told him what his son had seen. The Dark Lord was very displeased. He saw my actions as treacherous. I was questioned and placed under the Cruciatus Curse several times. I managed to convince everyone that was using Miss Granger for my own amusement. The Dark Lord seemed to find it amusing. He consented to allow me to keep my "Gryffindor pet", although he stressed the point that he didn't appreciate his followers engaging in such activities without his knowledge."

Hermione grimaced at the use of the term "Gryffindor pet". Voldemort thought that she was Severusâ€™ play thing. The idea was repulsive and made her stomach clench painfully.

Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully. He glanced at Hermione to see that her face was very pale and her lips pressed together in a grim line.

Severus shifted uncomfortably once again before deciding to continue. "The good news would be that Hermione is no longer a direct target for the time being," he said stiffly. "The bad news is that the Dark Lord is unhappy with me. Therefore, he will not inform me of new plans. I believe he will tell me eventually, but for now he's leaving me in the dark. We'll have less time to prepare our defence," he finished with a grumpy sigh.

Dumbledore and Hermione looked at each other for a moment. "Thank you Severus," Dumbledore said quietly. "Do not worry. We'll keep watch. At least we know that Miss Granger is safe for now."

"Yes," Severus replied silkily. "The Dark Lord will most certainly begin asking if Miss Granger shares any information with me regarding Potter. But, I feel that she is fairly safe at this time."

Dumbledore nodded. "Wonderful," he said with a smile. He turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, I will leave you to take care of our favourite spy." Severus growled while Hermione giggled. Dumbledore left the bedroom with a cheerful wave over his shoulder.

Hermione looked down at Severus to see him watching her. "I guess we made a rather silly mistake," Hermione said with a sheepish grin. "We really should know better than to behave that way in the hallway."

Severus scowled. "It was Minerva's fault," he muttered in annoyance. "She just couldn't keep her comment to herself."

"I was glad that she didn't keep that comment to herself," Hermione replied with a shy smile. "I'd prefer it if Malfoy didn't know but it could have been worse."

Severus allowed a small smile to creep onto his face. "I suppose the results weren't all bad," he said. "You no longer have to worry about getting kidnapped... and I have a new toy," he added with a sly smirk.

"Toy!" Hermione cried indignantly, causing Severus to chuckle. "You should be careful with what you say. Youâ€™re at my mercy for right now," Hermione retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a bad thing?" Severus asked smoothly. Hermione blushed and giggled.

"Gross," said a voice from the doorway. Hermione and Severus looked around to see Ron, Harry and Ginny standing in the room, hovering near the door. "We keep walking in on some really awkward stuff," Ron whined, looking at Harry and Ginny.

"They weren't doing anything," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Well, that conversation wasn't going to go anywhere that was innocent," Ron retorted looking repulsed.

Severus snorted with disgust. "Did you want something?" he growled impatiently.

"We saw Professor Dumbledore leaving and thought we'd come and see Hermione," Harry replied, folding his arms over his chest and peering at Severus irritably.

Before Severus could snap at her friends again, Hermione said, "You need to rest. Your body needs to heal." She uncorked a vial containing a purple liquid and helped Severus drink it. Placing the empty vial back on the table, she brushed her fingertips across his forehead. Ginny smiled widely as she looked on. Harry was frowning thoughtfully, his distrust of Severus showing clearly in his green eyes. Ron's body stiffened and he clenched his hands into a fist. A surge of jealousy rushed through him as he observed Hermione's tender care of Severus.

Hermione rearranged the pillows so that Severus could lie back down. Severus quickly fell asleep, a rare expression of contentment on his face. "That's just bizarre," Ron said shaking his head. "I thought that scowl on Snape's face was permanent."

"So, did Snape say what happened?" Harry asked curiously, ignoring Ron's comments. Hermione plunged into the story that Severus had told, pointedly disregarding the jealous looks that Ron was throwing at the sleeping professor.

Harry's eyes were wide with surprise as his gaze fell on Severus. "He went through all that for that little incident with you in the hallway?" he said incredulously.

"It would appear so," Hermione replied. "Bloody hell," Harry murmured. "It'll be interesting how he manages to explain that one at the next meeting with the Order."

Ginny giggled. "That'll be quite a discussion," she said smiling. "Can you imagine Professor Snape explaining to everyone that he got caught hugging Hermione?" She clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Harry and Hermione snorted with laughter. After a moment, Ginny calmed down and turned to Hermione. "Do you realize that my parents have no idea that there's something between you and Professor Snape?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I hadn't really thought about that," Hermione replied uneasily.

"I didn't think so," Ginny said with a grin. "It's going to be bloody hilarious when they figure it out."

"It won't be so bloody hilarious if their reaction is anything like Ron's was," Hermione muttered with a rueful shake of her head.


	4. Awkward Conversations

_This took so long. My apologies. I've been busy. My wedding is in 3 weeks! _

_To my beta, MysticSong1978: You are just too wonderful for words. _

_To all my reviewers... You guys rock._

**Awkward Conversations**

Hermione sat in the dining room, sipping at a goblet full of pumpkin juice. She had been awake through most of the night, watching over Severus. His body weakened by the tremors from the Cruciatus Curse; horrifying nightmares plagued him through most of the night. She smothered a yawn with her hand and looked up in time to see Ginny enter with Fred and George.

"Hello there, Hermione," Fred said with a dramatic bow, his red hair falling toward his face. He swept over to her chair and placed a kiss on her hand. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

George plopped down in a chair next to her. "We hear you're taking care of Snape," he said taking the pumpkin juice out of her hand and taking a drink.

"Yes," Hermione said, watching George finish off her pumpkin juice. "He's sleeping right now, but he should be well enough to be up and about today."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Fred said dryly, sitting across from Hermione next to Ginny. "I just can't wait to have him stalking around all over headquarters."

Ginny giggled. "I think you'll find that he's much more agreeable these days," she said with a sly look at Hermione.

"I doubt that," George commented, not seeing the look that Ginny was shooting at Hermione. "I don't think that git could be agreeable if he was hit with a bunch of cheering charms."

Hermione and Ginny smirked, but made no comment. Ron and Harry shuffled into the dining room yawning. Harry's messy black hair was sticking up at odd angles while Ron's red hair looked as if it had been hit by a cyclone. "You two look about as tired as I feel," Hermione commented with a weary smile.

"They always look like that," Ginny said, wrinkling her nose.

"Not morning people, I assume?" Fred asked with a chuckle.

"No," Harry and Ron grumbled.

"We were just discussing the fact that Hermione's been looking after the grouchiest git that ever walked this earth," George said conversationally.

"I thought that was Voldemort," Ginny mused.

"No, he must be referring to Snape," Harry said with a grin.

"Right," George said. "I can't imagine having to sit in the same room with Snape all day." He shuddered.

"Hermione doesn't mind it," Ron grumbled. "She's all too happy to play medi-witch for that git."

Hermione shot a disgusted look at Ron and left the room silently. Ginny left the room behind her. They heard Fred say "Did we miss something?" Hermione didn't really care to hear the response to that question. The twins would corner her for questioning at some point. She walked into the room were Severus was and moved toward the bed.

Severus woke up and met her gaze. "How are you feeling?" she asked, forcing the thoughts of Ron's rudeness out of her head.

"Fairly well," Severus said gruffly. Hermione watched nervously as he sat up in the bed and, manoeuvring his legs carefully over the side, stood up. He stepped away from the bed and walked in a wide circle around the room, relieved at the lack of pain in his muscles.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "You healed very nicely," she said quietly. Her mind drifted back to the events of that night. Her heart ached at the memory of Severus thrashing about in the bed, within the grip of some gruesome nightmare. When she had rushed to his side to comfort him, he had clung desperately to her, beads of sweat standing out on his brow.

Severus turned away from Hermione, knowing what she was thinking about. He was furious that she had witnessed such a moment of weakness from him. He had never intended for her to find out about the nightmares which often haunted him, reminding him of a past that he would prefer to forget. When he finally turned to meet her gaze, he saw sympathy within her warm brown eyes. This frustrated him even more. "I'm perfectly fine," he snapped coldly. "You may go now."

Hermione took a step back, startled by his outburst. Her wide eyes began to fill with tears, but she blinked them back quickly. "You needn't snap at me," she said coolly. "I'm not your student. I'm not a child anymore. I may be your apprentice but you have no reason to treat me that way." She folded her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Severus smirked. He found her determination to stand up to him rather attractive. He took a step toward her, enjoying the brief look of uncertainty that flitted across her face. He leaned forward so that his face was only inches from hers. "I will not tolerate impertinence from an annoying little Gryffindor know-it-all," he said silkily.

"And I will not tolerate rudeness from an arrogant, miserable dungeon bat," Hermione retorted fiercely. She waited for him to scold her, but was surprised to see the corners of his lips twitch upward slightly, betraying his amusement with the situation. Severus closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers. He tugged her closer to his body, enjoying the way she felt in his arms. Hermione let out a soft, contented sigh.

"Good heavens!" a startled voice cried out from the doorway. Severus and Hermione stepped back and saw Molly Weasley standing at the entrance looking horrified. "I... I heard you arguing in the hallway," she stammered. "It got quiet so I came to check on you." Her eyes widened suddenly as if she had just comprehended what she had seen. "Severus Snape!" she shouted. "Have you taken leave of your senses? You could lose your job for this." She whirled around to glare at Hermione. "I expected better from you Hermione. He's your professor. You're a student."

"I assure you, Severus won't lose his job," Hermione said quietly, before Severus could snap at Molly. "I'm no longer a Hogwarts student."

"Albus practically dropped the girl into my lap," Severus said irritably. "Why would I lose my job?"

"What?" Molly cried. "You can't be serious. This is inappropriate. She's a child."

"Not anymore Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, nervously wringing her hands. "I'm a little older than you think because of the time turner."

"I do believe Miss Granger will be celebrating her twenty-first birthday this year," Severus added, glancing at Hermione. She nodded silently.

Molly sputtered in angry confusion. Finally, she pressed her lips together in a thin line and walked out of the room. Severus growled in annoyance and looked at Hermione. Her face was pale. "What an infuriating woman," Severus commented, stepping closer to Hermione and drawing her into his arms hesitantly. Hermione sighed heavily into his chest. She knew that Mrs. Weasley meant well. It would be difficult for her to accept this new relationship.

"There is a meeting with the Order this evening," Severus said, releasing Hermione and picking up the fresh robes that he'd set on the bed earlier.

Hermione's stomach clenched painfully. "They'll want to know what happened to you. And why it happened," she added, a soft blush rising in her cheeks.

"Indeed," Severus agreed smoothly. "However, I have no intention of sharing any information that is not absolutely necessary. We can only hope that Mrs. Weasley won't go spouting off any details that we do not wish to be known." He rolled his eyes impatiently.

Hermione smiled slightly. "That famous Weasley temper could be a problem," she said.

"We will deal with that later," Severus replied silkily. "Now, you go find the dunderheads while I take a shower."

"The dunderheads?" Hermione asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Your friends," he answered dismissively as he walked out of the room. Hermione shook her head, chuckling. She picked up her wand and flicked it toward the bed. The bed sheets were soon laying flat and neat across the mattress and the pillows were perfectly straight. Nodding in satisfaction, Hermione turned to leave the room. She stopped when the twins came bounding into the room.

"Hermione!" they exclaimed together, as if they hadn't seen her in a year.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes?" she asked, trying to be patient.

"We heard some interesting news," Fred commented, peering at her curiously.

"We were wondering if it was true," George added.

"And what news would that be?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"That you're shagging Professor Snape!" George blurted out. He yelped when Fred smacked the back of his head.

"You have no tact," Fred told his twin disdainfully. Fred turned back to Hermione and clasped his hands behind his back. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, apparently unsure of what to say. He tried again. "So Hermione, are you shagging Professor Snape?" George snorted with laughter.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. This could be an interesting conversation. She searched her mind for a suitable way to respond. "Where's Ginny?" she muttered anxiously.

Fred and George exchanged meaningful looks. "She didn't deny it," Fred said with a shrug. "If she weren't, you'd think she'd speak up and say so."

"Perhaps it's a complicated story," George responded stroking his chin as if in deep thought.

"Why would she need Ginny in here?" Fred asked in exasperation.

"You know girls," George said with a shrug. "They can't even visit the lavatory by themselves. Maybe it's the same way with certain conversation topics."

Hermione shook her head in amusement. Perhaps the twins would take the news a bit better than Ron had. However, she wasn't about to discuss the topic without Ginny there to support her, just in case they did react badly. She marched over to the open door with determination. "Ginny!" she shouted into the hallway. In moments, Ginny scurried into the room, her eyes wide with worry.

"Is everything ok?" Ginny asked anxiously, looking from the twins to Hermione.

Hermione was wringing her hands, unsure of what to say. She glanced at the twins uncomfortably. Fred and George looked back at her curiously. Finally, Fred spoke up.

"We asked if she's been shagging Snape," he said with a grin. "She got all flustered and then called for you."

"Oh," Ginny said, sighing with relief. She shifted her weight nervously. "Well, this will be an awkward conversation." She turned her gaze to the twins. "Look, Professor Snape isn't so bad. He's really quite nice to Hermione. She became his apprentice at the beginning of the year and they... got on pretty well," she faltered, giving Hermione an apologetic look.

"That's an understatement," Ron muttered, entering the room. Hermione glared at him. It was, most likely, his fault that she was having this conversation right now.

Fred and George looked over at the grimace on Ron's face and then exchanged looks of revulsion. "Snape?" Fred said incredulously. "What on earth made you go for someone like him?"

Ginny grinned miscievously. "Those sticking charms that you put on the mistletoe last Christmas were a big help," she said slyly. "That's when everything became interesting."

"The mistletoe?" George asked, puzzled. Suddenly, his face lit up with a broad smile. "You got caught under the enchanted mistletoe with Snape!" he cried, pointing at Hermione and chuckling merrily.

"Bloody hell," Fred muttered, shaking his head. "Can't really be angry with her because it's partially our fault."

"Right," George said with a small nod. "It's still weird though."

"Absolutely," Fred agreed.

Ron made a noise of disgust and stalked out of the room. Fred, George and Ginny exchanged knowing looks while Hermione watched Ron's angry exit with confusion irritation. "Come on Hermione," Ginny said with a smile, tugging at Hermione's arm. "We'll talk about what's going on with Ron downstairs. Besides, we don't want the twins to be in here when Professor Snape comes back." The twins nodded fervently in agreement. The group hurried away from the room before Professor Snape returned.


	5. Meeting With The Order

_Well, here's my next chapter. It was sort of tough to write. So, I hope you like it. If you don't... Sorry about that. I'm going to be sending one more chapter off to my fantastic beta, MysticSong1978 this week... I don't know if she'll be able to send it back before I leave for my honeymoon. She does a wonderful job and I refuse to rush her. The wedding is Saturday. Let's see, that's... 4 days from now. And here I am updating. Don't ya'll just love me? _

Hermione sat down on a soft chair in the sitting room, barely suppressing a yawn. Ginny smiled sympathetically at her. "I guess it was a rough night?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded her head ruefully. "It wasn't a particularly restful night for either one of us," she said, leaning her elbow on the arm of the chair and resting her chin in her hand. "Professor Snape was having terrible dreams all night, so I stayed up with him."

"That poor man," Ginny said with a frown. Fred and George exchanged doubtful looks. "What?" Ginny asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just odd for you to feel badly for Snape," Fred said, looking uncomfortable.

Ginny and Hermione smiled. "It is different," Ginny admitted. "You just have to learn to see him from a different point-of-view. You have to see past his sour moods. I don't think he's all that bad, and he's not even as nice to me as he is to Hermione."

"I wouldn't use the word 'nice' to describe him," Hermione said giggling. "But, he does treat me fairly well."

Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged. "It's bloody weird if you ask me," George said, still sceptical. "But, I suppose there could be a slight chance that he's not as bad as we originally thought."

"I wish Ron could feel that way," Hermione said, rolling her eyes with a sigh.

"Well, it's not surprising that he doesn't," Ginny said gently. "Ron has always fancied you, even when he didn't act like it. I think he's just really jealous that you would choose Professor Snape over him. That's also part of the reason Mum is so upset about it."

Hermione looked at Ginny in surprise. "I heard Mum yelling," Ginny admitted. "You know how she is. She sees you and Harry almost as if you were her own children. She has a hard time letting go and Snape is quite a bit older than you. She's being protective. However, she's also upset because I think she was hoping that you and Ron would end up together. She knew that Ron would be upset about it."

Hermione sighed heavily. She had never meant to hurt or upset anyone. Mrs. Weasley had always been so kind to her and Ron was one of her best friends. She didn't want them to be angry with her. "I don't know what to do," she said quietly.

"Don't worry Hermione," Ginny said soothingly. "Mum will come around and Ron will get over it."

"And if they don't, we'll always think they should have," Fred added with a shrug.

George grinned while Ginny and Hermione snorted with laughter. "That's true," Ginny agreed, giggling. She patted Hermione's knee and said "Everything will be just fine." Suddenly, Ginny smiled brightly. "Maybe you can go to the meeting with the Order of the Phoenix today," she said excitedly.

"Maybe," Hermione said. "Professor Dumbledore hasn't mentioned it."

"I haven't, have I?" said a kind voice from the doorway. Hermione looked up to see Professor Dumbledore walking into the room followed by Harry. "How is Severus?" he asked.

"He's doing well," Hermione replied. "He's out of bed actually."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "The meeting will be able to continue as planned. I would like to extend to you an invitation to attend the meeting along with the other Mr. Weasley," he said looking at Hermione, Harry and the twins and noting that Ron wasn't in the room. He smiled apologetically at Ginny. "I'm afraid, Miss Weasley, that I cannot ask you to join us as well. You are underage and your mother wouldn't hear of it."

"I know," Ginny said with a frown. "I'll have to wait another year." She sighed and folded her arms irritably.

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure you'll be kept updated by your friends," he said with a wink. "You won't be missing out on much other than long discussions and debates. I rather envy you in that aspect, actually." Ginny grinned back at him. Turning back to the others, Dumbledore said "The meeting will begin shortly." With that said, he turned and walked back out of the room.

"I suppose I'll go and find something to occupy my time," Ginny grumbled, rising from her chair and walking out of the room.

"We'll go find Ron," Fred said gesturing to himself and George. "He's probably sulking. We'll see you in the dining room." The twins exited the room swiftly as Harry and Hermione stood up. They left the sitting room and walked down the hall to the dining room.

Harry pushed the door open and gestured for Hermione to walk in first. Hermione walked in and sat down in a chair near the end of the huge table. Harry sat down next to her with a sigh. "We finally get the chance to be involved," he said with a grin. Hermione smiled back but then her eyes were drawn back to the door when it swung open.

Severus swept into the room in a swirl of black robes. He ignored Harry's presence and strode over to where Hermione was sitting. He sat down rather stiffly in the chair next to her. "How are you feeling?" Hermione asked softly, reaching under the table to grasp his hand.

"Fine," he said without any feeling, though he kept a gentle, but firm, grip on her hand. Before Hermione could say anything else, Professor Dumbledore walked in, followed by Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody and Nymphadora Tonks.

"Hello!" Tonks said brightly. She paused momentarily when she noticed that Severus was sitting next to Hermione. He had always preferred to sit away from the rest of the group. She peered at him curiously, wondering why he had suddenly decided to appear more social. She looked away quickly when he sneered at her.

Remus sat down next to Harry and the two began to fill each other in on things that had happened since they had last seen one another. Moody seemed to find the table rather interesting. His magical eye was fixed on the surface of the table and there was a smirk on his face. Hermione was looking at him quizzically, wondering what could have caught his interest. She knew he could see right through the table with little effort. Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat. Moody could see Severus holding her hand under the table. Severus seemed to come to the same conclusion because he hastily withdrew his hand from hers.

Moody chuckled, catching the attention of the others in the room. He cleared his throat loudly and turned his gaze to the ceiling in a seemingly nonchalant manner. Remus and Harry looked up at Moody with mild curiosity. Turning back to each other, they shrugged simultaneously and went back to their previous discussion.

Ron slunk into the room and sat down next to Remus. He nodded briefly as others greeted him but didn't seem interested in conversation at the moment. The twins followed him in and paused to wink at Hermione before sitting down. A few more witches and wizards wandered into the dining room and took seats around the table, including Arthur and Molly Weasley. Molly smiled kindly as she greeted everyone while carefully avoiding Severus and Hermione. After several moments of socializing Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat to draw everyone's attention.

"Wonderful to see everyone today," Dumbledore said with a cheerful smile. "I feel that this meeting will be fairly short. I wanted everyone to be aware of the information that Severus has provided and to welcome our newest members." He offered an encouraging smile to Hermione, Harry, Ron and the twins. "They are young but I do believe that we will find them to be valuable and useful to our cause." Hermione and Harry exchanged quick smiles.

Dumbledore's tone became more serious. "I have some good news to share," he said glancing at the different people in the room. "Miss Granger is no longer a direct target for Voldemort." A few people winced or shuddered at the name. "He is aware that Miss Granger is working with Severus and has decided to let the matter lie for the moment. However, he has not told Severus what he is planning to do next. We hope that we will soon have this information soon, but we will have less time to prepare."

"Why would You-Know-Who suddenly change his mind?" Tonks asked suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore said, peering at her over the rims of his glasses.

"He seemed so determined to get Hermione," Tonks said, waving her hand vaguely in the young women's direction. "What would make him decide to let her be for right now?"

Dumbledore glanced at Severus, momentarily at a loss for words. All eyes were on Severus as he considered what the best response would be. Severus looked at Hermione. She met his gaze steadily and gave him a small nod. He could feel free to say as much as he deemed appropriate.

Severus shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He was about to speak when Dumbledore cut him off. "Severus and Miss Granger have been on very good terms recently," he said, glancing at Severus and Hermione. They seemed to approve of his choice of words, so he continued. "This was unknown to most others. They were seen in the halls at Hogwarts together by young Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy reported this to his father who, in turn, reported it to Voldemort. This was, at first, viewed as betrayal but Severus convinced Voldemort that he was using Miss Granger as a source of enjoyment and nothing more."

Remus appeared to be greatly disturbed by his information. He found it appalling that the Dark Lord saw Hermione as a play thing for Snape. Moody, however, looked amused. "So, what were you doing in the hallway that the young Malfoy thought was worthy of telling his father about?" Moody asked Severus in a low growl. Tonks looked startled by this question but then her eyes darted to Severus and Hermione in curiosity.

"It does not matter," Severus said smoothly. He glared at Moody irritably.

"Apparently it did to the Dark Lord," Moody growled. Professor McGonagall clasped her hand over her mouth to suppress a particularly loud snort of laughter, earning a sneer from Severus.

Dumbledore held his hands up to silence the group. Once the room was quiet again he spoke. "We have no need to discuss this matter further at the moment. The important thing is that Miss Granger is safe for the time being," Dumbledore said firmly. Mrs. Weasley let out a disgruntled sigh, as if she wanted the opportunity to speak her mind on the topic. Arthur Weasley looked stunned. He looked over at Severus and Hermione as if seeing them for the first time.

Hermione let out a long breath. She knew that there would be questions about her relationship to Severus, but at least she wouldn't have to endure a confrontation in front of a room full of people. Dumbledore seemed determined to make sure of that. She glanced at Severus. His thin lips were set in a grim line and his body was rigid. She reached under the table and patted his hand, which was clenched on his thigh. His face remained emotionless, but she could see his body relax slightly.

"The final battle is drawing near," Dumbledore said warily. "We must remain vigilant. We must attempt to remain a step ahead of the enemy. This will be a difficult task for everyone. So, why do we do all of this?" He glanced around the room briefly before answering his own question. "Because we feel that the human race is worth the effort we put forth. In the end we are all people, magical or not. You do not have to be pureblood to be a powerful witch or wizard. Anyone who has met Miss Granger should know that." He smiled at Hermione and she blushed slightly. "Nor do you have to be a witch or wizard in order to have the right to live without fear of extermination. It is a love of human kind that urges us to fight the Dark Lord and his followers. We cannot allow evil to rule this world. This is our creed. These are the principles that guide us to complete the tasks before us. It is my belief that every one of you is worth it." Dumbledore's gaze swept over the room slowly. "I say all of this because at times it is difficult to stand by the things we believe in. At times, it's necessary to remind ourselves of what we believe in. Unless anyone has anything further to say, we will adjourn."

For a moment, everyone around the table was silent. The twins looked at each other and then stood up abruptly. "Well, that was a lovely little chat," Fred commented to the room at large.

"Yes, we'll have to do that again some time soon," George added with a polite nod. At that, Fred and George swept out of the room dramatically, causing the others to chuckle.

"Leave it to those two to lighten the mood," Harry said to Hermione with a grin.

"Idiots," Severus muttered under his breath. Hermione laughed, muffling the sound slightly by covering her mouth with her hand. Severus smirked at her.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said suddenly. "Before I forget, now that the meeting is over, feel free to pay a visit to your parents. I have connected their fireplace to ours on the Floo network. They are expecting you for dinner. Your mother suspects that you are bringing a guest." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling mischievously.

"Thank you," Hermione said with a smile. She turned to Severus. "Will you come with me?" she asked quietly.

Severus hesitated but then nodded. She beamed at him and then motioned for him to follow her from the room. Severus followed her with an inward sigh. He wasn't looking forward to coming into contact with Hermione's father again.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You guys are the best. I can't even begin to explain how ridiculously excited I am to read each of your reviews. My fiance inspired one of Fred's lines in this chapter. Whenever I complain about something, my fiance says "You'll get over it. And if you don't, I'll always think you should have." There wasn't much point in telling you all this... I just thought it was cute. :)_


	6. Dinner with the Parents

_First of all, I would just like to say: Nobody kill me! I know it's been a long time. A very long time, actually. My wedding was 5 weeks ago and I'm still trying to catch up. I'm so sorry. However, my wedding was beautiful and I'm just so happy. I love you guys. I hope you like this..._

Hermione came downstairs and went into the sitting room with a cheerful smile. It faded slightly when she saw the look on the Potions Master's face. He looked decidedly uncomfortable with the idea of having dinner with her parents. She stepped up to him and tugged at his sleeve shyly, leading him toward the fireplace. "Are you sure you want to go?" she asked quietly.

Severus hesitated. "No, I'm not sure," he replied silkily. "I will go nonetheless."

Hermione smiled gratefully at him and tossed a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace. "The Granger home," she said clearly, as they stepped into the green flames together.

A moment later, Hermione and Severus stepped out of the Granger's' fireplace. They dusted off their robes and Hermione shook her head slightly, dust and ash sprinkling the floor. Severus straightened his robes quickly and looked around. They were in the sitting room and they appeared to be alone.

"Mum?" Hermione called out.

"Hermione?"

Emily Granger bustled into the sitting room wiping her hands on a small towel. "I thought I heard you," she said wrapping her daughter into a tight embrace. "I'm so glad your home." Mrs. Granger turned to Severus with a wide smile. "It's wonderful to see you again Professor Snape."

"Likewise, Mrs. Granger," Severus replied silkily.

Mrs. Granger looked about the room hastily and then leaned in closer to Severus and Hermione. "I'm very curious to hear about what's going on between the two of you, but we must wait a bit," she said softly.

Severus looked startled and his eyes flicked to Hermione's face. "I owled Mum about you," Hermione told him softly, blushing. "However, we haven't talked to Dad yet."

Severus frowned slightly but did not comment. Mrs. Granger smiled at him. "Don't worry," she said in a soothing tone. "He's very understanding." Before Severus could comment, she ushered the pair into the dining room. Hermione sat down in a chair at the table and watched as Severus sat down, rather stiffly, next to her.

"Relax," Hermione said softly to him.

"That's right," Mrs. Granger said with a nod. "Don't let him sense your anxiety. You'll give him the upper hand." She winked at the couple mischievously while Hermione shook her head in amusement. Severus heaved an irritable sigh. This could be a long day.

A moment later, Stephen Granger walked into the room. "Dad!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hello Princess," Mr. Granger said with an affectionate smile. His smile faded when he saw Severus seated next to his daughter. "Professor Snape. I didn't know that you'd be here." His tone had become considerably less pleasant.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Mrs. Granger said brightly, with what she hoped was an innocent expression.

"Yes dear, I do believe you did forget to mention that," Mr. Granger said, eying his wife suspiciously before turning back to Severus.

"Well, sit down for dinner and stop gaping at our guest," Mrs. Granger admonished him. She left the room and returned moments later with two plates laden with delicious food. She set them down in front of Hermione and Severus before leaving again to get plates for herself and Mr. Granger. Once everyone was seated, they began their meal. Severus forced himself to swallow a mouthful of roasted potatoes while avoiding the calculating gaze of Mr. Granger.

"Well now, to what do we owe this visit?" Mr. Granger asked in a tone of forced politeness.

Hermione looked up at him and swallowed uneasily. "I haven't seen you since Christmas," she answered reasonably.

"I'm aware of that," her Father said with a slight shrug. "I was just a bit surprised that you'd bring a professor with you over your summer vacation. Surely you're old enough to come on your own."

Hermione glanced anxiously at her Mother and Severus. "Well, I..." she began, fumbling for words. Her Father was peering at her suspiciously.

"Oh, honestly Stephen," Mrs. Granger snapped. "Stop with the interrogation."

"I was merely asking a question," Mr. Granger returned smoothly.

"No, you were merely hinting at something and I wish you'd just come out with it," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Hermione is an adult. These two obviously fancy one another. She's no longer his student and so a relationship between them isn't inappropriate. There, I've said it," she finished, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly and Severus appeared unsure of whether to be amused or horrified.

"You don't think this is inappropriate?" Mr. Granger demanded, pointing at Severus and Hermione incredulously. "She's our little girl. He's not much younger than I am, and he's a professor. This is unacceptable."

"I'm afraid they didn't ask for your opinion dear," Mrs. Granger commented in a matter of fact tone with a slight smirk. "Hermione has grown up. I'm not thrilled about the age difference but, I love to see Hermione happy. Don't drive her away by being overbearing, you silly man."

Severus was struggling valiantly to prevent himself from looking amused. Hermione's eyes were darting all around, looking between her parents and then at Severus to be sure that he was not going to laugh. His expression was smug, but he managed to restrain his amusement to a smirk.

"Dad, please," Hermione began in a pleading tone. She was silenced by the stern glare her Father shot at her.

"I'm going to the office," Mr. Granger said gruffly, getting out of his seat. He strode swiftly from the room. Hermione winced when she heard the front door close with a sharp snap.

Mrs. Granger shook her head regretfully. "Don't worry Hermione dear," she said. "Your Father is just being protective. He'll come around." She turned to Severus suddenly. "Professor Snape, I have decided to call you Severus, since you have a more personal relationship with my little Hermione," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Severus raised one sardonic brow at the quick change of subject, but did not comment. Hermione smiled slightly. "You're being really great about this Mum," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger said gently. "You're my only baby. I am worried about you. That's what parents do. However, I will not tell you how to live your life. You are an adult whether I choose to admit it or not. I refuse to push you away by trying to control your choices. I don't want you to dread visiting your Father and me."

"Thank you, Mum," Hermione said with a grateful smile.

"Now your Father has gone and ruined dinner," Mrs. Granger said with a disgruntled sigh. She looked at Severus ruefully. "I am truly sorry Severus. This is very difficult for him."

"I understand," Severus replied smoothly.

Mrs. Granger nodded and then regarded the pair thoughtfully. The age difference between them was obvious. Hermione was glancing shyly at Severus and the ever-present smirk on his face could almost be described as something close to affectionate. Mrs. Granger shook her head slightly. It was odd really. Severus had looked positively fierce the first time she had seen him. Nevertheless, he seemed to soften, in a way, with Hermione.

After several moments, Hermione broke into her Mother's thoughts. "We should be going Mum," she said, wiping her hands off with a serviette.

"I had hoped that you would both stay for the night," Mrs. Granger said, frowning slightly.

"Under the circumstances, I don't think that's such a good idea," Hermione replied. "I don't think Dad would handle that very well."

"I suppose not," Mrs. Granger agreed, rolling her eyes. She rose from her seat while Hermione and Severus did the same.

Hermione embraced her Mother warmly. "I'll visit again soon," she said softly.

"And bring along this handsome man," Mrs. Granger added, winking as she gestured toward Severus. "I'll send you a letter once your Father tires of acting like a twit," she said casually, as if discussing the weather.

Severus chuckled while Hermione sMothered a snort of laughter. "I love you, Mum," Hermione called over her shoulder as she led Severus toward the fireplace in the sitting room.

A few minutes later, Severus and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into the sitting room at Number 12 Grimmauld place. "How was dinner?" Dumbledore asked, striding into the room. His eyes were twinkling merrily as he smiled at Severus.

"Delightful," Severus drawled.

"Dad made a bit of a scene," Hermione told Dumbledore quietly. "But, my Mother took it rather well."

"That's just the way fathers are," Dumbledore said with a smile. "He'll get used to it. He'll just have to learn to trust Severus."

Severus grunted in annoyance, making Dumbledore chuckle. "And Severus will have to make an effort to earn Mr. Granger's trust," Dumbledore added, grinning.

The next few weeks passed quickly and Hermione soon found herself packing to go back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron would look on as she put her clothing in her trunk looking irritatingly smug. "It's so nice to not be going back to Hogwarts," Ron said with a smile.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I don't envy you for going back," he told Hermione.

"I wouldn't expect you to," she replied folding one of her skirts and placing it in the trunk. "You two don't enjoy school like I do. This is a wonderful opportunity."

Harry and Ron exchanged doubtful looks. "If you say so," Harry said with a shrug.

"I think it'll be great," Ginny said walking into the room with an armful of clean, folded clothing. "I'll still have someone to talk to in my seventh year."

"Well, better you than me," Ron said in a singsong voice. He grinned when Harry raised an eyebrow at him. They walked back out of the room, leaving Hermione and Ginny to their packing.

"So, why are you leaving so early?" Ginny asked.

"Severus wanted to work with me a bit before the students arrive," Hermione replied.

"I bet he did," Ginny said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Well, of course he'd love the opportunity to have you at the school with no students around," Ginny said in exasperation. "The two of you haven't spent much time alone since the summer started. So, how are things between you?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well, we haven't spent much time alone, like you said," she said slowly. "It's difficult to say how it's going if we don't have time together."

"That's true," Ginny agreed. "I guess you'll find out soon enough. But, I guess what I really want to know is how you feel about him." She gazed curiously at Hermione, ignoring the clothing that tumbled to the floor when she leaned against the bed.

Hermione paused, clutching a book in her hands. Her eyes darted to Ginny's face. "I'm not sure," Hermione said quietly after a moment of hesitation. "He's great and I enjoy being around him..." Her voice trailed off and she blushed.

Ginny nodded and smiled knowingly. "You just need more time with him," she said. "Before long, you'll be telling me how 'in love' you are."

"Don't be silly," Hermione said briskly, dropping her book into her trunk. "I'll be busy working. I don't have time for such nonsense."

"All work and no play?" Ginny suggested mischievously.

Hermione swatted playfully at her. "Professor Snape loves you," Ginny continued. "He said so."

"He didn't say those words," Hermione returned. "He just sort of confirmed it when McGonagall said he did. But, he didn't say it himself."

"Does that really make a difference?" Ginny asked.

Hermione paused. "I don't know," she said hesitantly. "I just don't know Ginny. I haven't thought about it much."

"Well, start thinking about it," Ginny said. "Don't just ignore your feelings. Explore them a little. He could be the love of your life."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I'll see you when you arrive at school," she said, pulling her trunk down from the bed and dragging it out of the room. Pulling out her wand, she levitated the trunk down the stairs and was met at the bottom by Severus. He was clothed in his customary black robes, causing her to smile. Her stomach tightened when he gave her a small smile. She groaned inwardly. Now, the only thing she would be able to think about was the things that Ginny said.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked her silkily.

"Yes," she answered a little breathlessly.

Severus looked at her with an odd expression, his black eyes searching hers, before ushering her to the fireplace. He pulled her trunk along and tugged her body closer to his as he tossed Floo powder into the fireplace. "Severus Snape's chambers," he called out, just before they disappeared in a swirl of green flames.


	7. Plot For Revenge

_This took a long time. I'm so sorry to all of my faithful readers. This chapter probably won't make up for the long wait... But, I hope you'll all forgive me anyway. Married life is wonderful. (Just thought I'd toss that any for anybody who was curious about that.) This particular chapter is sort of a transition. A start to something else... It'll be interesting. I'm presently working on 3 stories, and I have some ideas for a 4th. I've been quite busy. Also, you may want to review the last chapter... Especially the conversation between Hermione and Ginny._

_You should also know that this chapter was done without a beta... I prefer to use my beta, but I decided to just send this one out quick. Hopefully it's not too bad._

**Plot For Revenge**

Hermione followed Severus out of the fireplace and found herself in his private sitting room. She glanced apprehensively at him. His dark eyes were fixed on her. "Your private rooms, Professor?" she asked, in what she hoped was a playful tone.

"Yes," he replied with a small smirk. "Do you object?"

"No, of course not," Hermione said hastily. "It's just. . . We. . ." Hermione blushed as she fumbled for something to say. Becoming flustered, she changed the subject at top speed. "What will we be working on this year? I read the books you gave me and did extra research on the ingredients that I wasn't familiar with. Some of the potions looked a bit complicated but I can't wait to brew some of them." She took a quick breath and opened her mouth to continue but Severus quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Stop talking Hermione," he said, smirking. "You would be surprised to know that I am not particularly interested in your mind at the moment."

Hermione laughed nervously as he pulled his hand away slowly, as if afraid that she would start babbling again. "What is wrong?" he asked impatiently, folding his arms over his chest. Hermione glanced down at her hands, unsure of what to say. How could she explain what was on her mind? Ginny Weasley's comments about love had caused Hermione to consider the possibility. The red-head's words swirled in her mind and made her feel nervous with Severus standing so close.

Severus looked at Hermione as she stood in silence, obviously in deep thought. Sensing her discomfort, he looked away. "Come," he commanded briskly. "I will show you to your new rooms." He turned on his heel and moved swiftly toward the door.

"Wait," Hermione said quickly, catching him by the sleeve of his black robes. "I'm sorry. This is just new for me. I was your student. It doesn't bother me, it's just an adjustment. I didn't have much time to really think about it before." She offered him a small smile and released her grip on his sleeve.

Severus looked at her suspicously suspiciously. He knew that she had something else on her mind but decided to simply let the matter rest for the time being. For the moment, he felt that it was best to be content with the knowledge that she wasn't rejecting him. "What do you wish to do?" he asked her smoothly.

"To enjoy your company," Hermione replied shyly.

Severus eyed her with smug satisfaction. "To enjoy my company?" he asked, gently running his fingertips down the length of her arm. She sighed softly causing his to chuckle. He leaned forward, his lips brushing softly against her ear. "Are you always so easy to please?" he murmured, slipping his arms around her waist. He tugged her body closer to his chest and lifted his head to look down at her upturned face.

"Not always," Hermione retorted.

Severus raised his eyebrows. "So now you plan to make me work for it?" he asked.

"Well, that depends on exactly what it is that you think you're going to work for," Hermione replied with a mischievous grin.

Severus pulled Hermione into a gentle kiss, his hands cradling her face. She eagerly returned the kiss and allowed him to pull her closer to his body. When he finally broke the kiss she smiled up at him. "Is that your way of earning whatever it is that you want?" she asked.

"Perhaps," he said with a small shrug. "Did it work?"

"Perhaps," Hermione answered as she turned her gaze away, feigning disinterest.

"Wicked little minx," Severus muttered into Hermione's ear, his voice a low rumble. His lips brushed lightly against her ear, making her shiver slightly. Severus smirked evilly and moved lower to kiss her neck. A small cough made him stop and turn back to the fireplace. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were standing just in front of the fireplace, dusting ash off of their robes. Dumbledore looked shocked and slightly embarrassed, but McGonagall, to Severus' annoyance, didn't appear surprised at all.

Dumbledore smiled apologetically at the pair. "Please pardon the intrusion," Dumbledore said politely. "I came by to say that the staff is meeting for dinner in the Great Hall." He turned his gaze to Hermione. "You are most welcome to attend Miss Granger. The staff does this every year to celebrate the start of a new term."

"Or to mourn the loss of an empty school," Severus grumbled, crossing his arms irritably.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "Yes, Severus goes into a state of mourning when the school fills with students," he told Hermione with a small smile. He leaned forward as if to tell her a secret. "That is why he is wearing black."

"Severus is always wearing black," McGonagall pointed out with a grin.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore agreed with a mischievous glance at the potions master. "He is deeply wounded by the return of the students. Perhaps if we no longer accepted new students, the school could remain empty."

"And Severus wouldn't be so sad," McGonagall added.

"And then, perhaps he would wear red and gold," Dumbledore suggested with a wistful sigh. Severus made a noise of disgust, causing Dumbledore and McGonagall to chuckle. Hermione pressed her hand to her mouth to stop her own laughter.

"You're behaving like nitwits," Severus growled.

"Oh, come now Severus," McGonagall chided. "You're only angry because we briefly interrupted your rather enthusiastic little assault on Miss Granger's neck." Hermione bit down on her lip and averted her eyes. Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly with a mixture of embarrassment and amusement.

"Briefly interrupted," Severus scoffed. "You're still here!" he snapped.

Dumbledore winked at Hermione and steered McGonagall to the fireplace. "So, that's why you insisted on coming with me," Dumbledore muttered to her. "You knew that we'd probably be interrupting something."

McGonagall attempted to appear apologetic but failed miserably as a mischievous smile crept onto her face. She quickly tossed a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and called out Headmaster's office," pulling Dumbledore into the green flames with her.

Severus let out a disgruntled growl. "Meddling old fools," he muttered. "Minerva just can't leave me alone."

"She targets you because she knows that it drives you mad," Hermione commented. "Getting under your skin keeps her entertained. You know that she doesn't mean any harm."

"Perhaps it is time that I returned the favor," Severus said with an evil smirk. "She has been using my private life for her own enjoyment for far too long and I am not inclined to allow her to get away with it."

"And what about Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"He is simply irritating," Severus replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I thought he was the 'match-maker'," she said, her brow creasing in confusion.

"He is," Severus replied. "Minerva just enjoys torturing me."

"What are you planning to do?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Nothing that will get me sent to Azkaban, but it will be entertaining," Severus responded. "I will explain my plot for revenge later. For now, I will show you to your room so that you can prepare for the ridiculous dinner." Hermione grinned and allowed Severus to usher her out of the room and into the dark hallway.


	8. A Surprise at Dinner

_I must first offer my apologies for taking so long with this… I'm also aware that this chapter isn't particularly good. It's a bit of a transition. _

_Also, I'd like to say that I have a very good excuse for not updating for so long. Well…. I had a baby at the end of January. I found out I was pregnant in May of 2006. That kept me preoccupied and I had serious writer's block. And then I had a beautiful baby girl in January. So, she's 6 months old and I've gotten past my block. I thank you all for sticking with me. There's more to come. _

**A Surprise at Dinner**

Hermione paced across the floor, nervously wringing her hands. Before leaving her alone in her room, Severus had casually mentioned that the staff dinner would be formal. So, having no other option, Hermione had retrieved her wine colored dress robes from the last ball and decided to make some changes to them. She changed the color to a deep shade of blue that sparkled as if she had captured tiny stars and charmed them to cling to the soft fabric. Then, she had carefully pinned her hair into a pile of curls on top of her head, allowing a few stray curls to frame her face. Once finished, she had been satisfied with her appearance but became increasingly anxious as she waited for Severus to return.

A knock at the door startled Hermione out of her anxious pacing. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to find Severus gazing down at her. He was clad in black dress robes, and he had tied his hair back.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked.

"Yes, of course," Hermione responded quickly. She stepped into the corridor and closed her door. Let's go," she said with a nervous smile.

The pair walked through the halls quietly for a few moments. Severus glanced curiously at Hermione as she chewed her bottom lip and wrapped her arms around herself. "Are you cold?" Severus asked.

"No," Hermione replied, looking flustered as she dropped her arms to her sides. She cast a quick glance at Severus and admitted, "I'm a bit nervous."

"Whatever for?" he asked, sounding amused.

"This is all so new, she said softly. "I'm not here as a student anymore. My role has suddenly changed and I'm about to have a formal dinner with my former teachers. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed." She took a deep breath, realizing that they were standing at the doors to the Great Hall.

"Relax," Severus instructed. "You will be fine." Without another word, he pushed the heavy doors open. He ushered Hermione into the Great Hall, smirking when he noticed that she had calmed a bit.

The house tables had vanished, leaving a large round table. The hall was lit with floating candles, and there were musical instruments in one corner, charmed to play soft music. There were large vases full of the most beautiful roses Hermione had ever seen.

As she neared the table with Severus at her side, Dumbledore walked over to meet them. He presented Hermione with a red rose and a kind smile. "It's so wonderful to have you with us my dear," he said. He turned to Severus. "My boy, I'm glad you came. I must say that your apprentice is lovely." Hermione smiled and blushed while Severus rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore motioned for them to sit at the table, where several others were waiting. Professor McGonagall smiled as they sat down. Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey were seated nearby. Hagrid beamed at them from the opposite side of the table.

A tap on the shoulder made Hermione turn her head to find Harry mere inches from her face. She gasped in surprise at his unexpected close proximity. "Harry!" she admonished him. "Don't do that!"

Harry grinned. "Sorry Hermione. We wanted to surprise you."

"We?" she asked.

"Of course," Harry replied. He took a step back allowing her to see around him. Gazing over Harry's shoulder, she saw Ron and Ginny beaming at her.

"What are all of you doing here?" Hermione asked, smiling widely.

"Dumbledore invited us," Ginny replied, sitting down next to her. The boys took the two chairs on Ginny's other side. "He thought that you'd enjoy having us with you on your first night back."

A disgruntled sigh made Hermione turn around to find Severus looking at Ginny, Harry and Ron irritably. She smiled apologetically at him. He rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to the others sitting at the table.

Ginny winked at Hermione and then said "It's nice to see you again Professor Snape," in a cheerful tone. She received a half nod and a grunt from the dark man in return. "Such a ray of sunshine," she said quietly to Hermione. Harry and Ron chuckled in amusement.

Hermione groaned and shook her head. Dinner was going to be interesting indeed.


	9. A Flaming Pillow?

_Alright, I know this chapter title is totally weird. But, we will see the "flaming pillow" again. You'll see. It'll hopefully make sense in time. _

**A Flaming Pillow?**

Severus Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a sigh of frustration. Enduring the headmaster's dinner party every year was back enough without Potter and the two Weasleys being there. He groaned inwardly when Sybill Trelawney entered the Great Hall and took a seat next to him. Hermione flashed him a look of sympathy. Severus ate in silence, pointedly ignoring Trelawney's presence.

"This year will be such fun," Ginny said to Hermione. "It's finally my last year at Hogwarts, and I'll still be able to see you every day."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "And we won't have to put up with these two as much," she said gesturing toward Harry and Ron.

"Hey!" Harry protested. "What did we do?"

"What haven't you done?" Hermione muttered.

"If they were still students, I'd say their homework," Ginny quipped, causing Severus to smirk. Hermione giggled.

"Very funny," Harry retorted.

"We did homework," Ron said defensively.

"Oh sorry," Ginny said sarcastically. "I forgot about that one time..."

"Ok," Hermione interjected. "Ginny you can harp on the boys once they've eaten."

Harry and Ron exchanged exasperated looks before turning back to their plates. Ginny and Hermione smiled.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and addressed the table's occupants. "I'm so glad that all of you could come," he said, looking around at everyone with a smile.

"This was a staff requirement, was it not?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied.

"That implies that attending was not optional," Severus said smoothly.

"Correct," Dumbledore said brightly. "Even so, I am very pleased that you came. It certainly saved me the trouble of hunting you down."

McGonagall let out an unladylike snort of laughter. Severus rolled his eyes while Hermione and Ginny suppressed their giggles.

"Now that we're all clear about that," Dumbledore continued, causing another round of giggles, "I wanted to say that this year is certain to be full of activity. I believe our final battle with Voldemort is approaching quickly. But, we must still forge on with our duties as educators. I must ask that you all be cautious and keep your eyes open for signs of problems. We are in a precarious situation, having the children of Death Eaters within our walls." He paused, looking around at everyone, and then he smiled kindly. "But, enough of that. Term starts tomorrow, so teachers, enjoy a last night of freedom. Especially you Severus," he added swiftly with a wink. The other teachers chuckled.

Severus rolled his eyes again. He leaned back in his chair, having finished his meal, and glared around at everyone. "What's wrong Severus?" Hermione asked, drawing his attention.

"I despise these dinner parties," he growled in reply. "They are a waste of time."

"I think it's great," Hermione said gently. "There's even dancing," she added a bit wistfully, gesturing toward the open section of the Great Hall where several teachers were pairing off and dancing.

Severus eyed her with a smirk. "I suppose you want to dance as well," he grumbled, though his lips twitched slightly.

"Maybe," Hermione replied coyly.

Severus rose from him chair and held out his hand to her. She grasped his hand and stood up, allowing him to lead her over to the other dancing. He spotted Hagrid dancing with Professor Trelawney. Now that was an odd looking pair. Apparently, the other professors thought so as well, because they kept eying the strange couple with looks of mingled amusement and distaste.

Severus turned Hermione toward himself and held her body close to his. Soft music was playing from the enchanted instruments in the corner. The violin was hovering a few inches off the ground, it's bow gliding back and forth over the strings, producing beautiful sounds. Hermione smiled into Severus' eyes and allowed him to lead her around the floor, swaying to the music.

Back at the table, Harry and Ron were watching the couple with frowns on their faces. "That's bloody disgusting," Ron said with a shudder.

Harry smiled slightly. "Snape does seem different with her," he said thoughtfully. "Look at how relaxed he seems."

"I told you," Ginny said in a singsong voice.

"I'm still not convinced," Harry said rolling his eyes at her. "But, I will admit that it may be worth it to wait and see what happens." He considered Snape and Hermione again. "It's just so strange," he added with a small shake of his head.

"This is nice," Hermione said quietly, looking up at Snape shyly.

"Indeed," he replied.

"Severus!"

Severus turned toward the source of the voice with a growl of irritation. Professor Trelawney was looking at him with wide eyes, while Hagrid stood nearby looking embarrassed.

"What is it?" Severus snapped at the divination professor.

"I've had a vision about you," Trelawney announced dramatically.

"How delightful," Severus said flatly.

"Your doom approaches," she said in hushed tones, her magnified eyes never leaving his face.

Severus looked around briefly and said "It's only Potter and Weasley." He had spotted Harry and Weasley approaching himself and Hermione. "I think I will survive."

"You misunderstand me," Trelawney insisted. But, before she could continue, Severus cut her off.

"Go away," he growled with a finality that caused Trelawney to draw herself up to her full height and march away indignantly.

"That was a little harsh," Hermione admonished him.

"She is always predicting someones downfall," Severus replied just as Harry and Ron reached them. McGonagall moved toward them as well. "I do not wish to listen to her rambling today."

McGonagall spoke up, an amused smile spreading across her face. "I overheard Sybill telling Hagrid that he would meet his end in a fiery pillow related accident."

"What?" Hermione asked, snorting with laughter.

"I don't know," McGonagall said with a shrug. "I think perhaps she checked her crystal ball after a bit too much to drink. She obviously got something mixed up."

"Her prediction are rubbish," Ron said. "According to her, Harry should have snuffed it 8 times already."

Harry grinned and then addressed Hermione. "We just wanted to tell you that we're going to head back," he said. "We'll owl you and be back to visit you soon."

"Ok Harry," Hermione replied hugging him tightly. She turned to Ron and hugged him as well. "I'll talk to you two soon."

The boys nodded and walked away. Ginny jogged up to Hermione moments later. "Could I stay in your room tonight?" she asked. "None of the other girls are here."

Hermione grinned. "Of course," she replied. "I wouldn't want you to stay in Gryffindor tower all alone."

"Good," Ginny said, her face full of excitement.

"We might as well go on to bed," Hermione said. "It's late and tomorrow will be a big day." She looked at Severus and grinned when she saw that he looked slightly disappointed. "Is that alright Severus?"

"I suppose," he grumbled.

"You could stop by for some tea before bed," Hermione suggested with a smile.

"I may," Severus replied evasively, making Hermione smile grow wider. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She winked at him and then led Ginny out of the Great Hall.

"That was so sweet Severus," McGonagall said in a teasing voice, surprising him. He had forgotten that she was standing there.

"Shut up Minerva," he growled before stalking out of the Great Hall as well. He could hear her chuckling behind him.


	10. Tea and Kisses

_This is getting a little confusing... Going back and forth between this story and "When The Walls Come Down" is tough. Hopefully it still makes sense. lol Enjoy and let me know what you think._

**Tea and Kisses**

"I think Professor Snape wants you all to himself," Ginny told Hermione uncertainly, emerging from the bathroom. She was dressed in pale yellow cotton pajama pants and a white t-shirt. "He didn't look too thrilled about me staying with you."

Hermione chuckled. "When has he ever looked thrilled about anything?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

Ginny giggled in response. "That's a good point," she agreed, sitting down on a chair in Hermione's small sitting room. A knock at the door made both girls look up. "That must be the little ray of sunshine now," Ginny muttered with a grin.

Hermione opened the door to find Severus waiting in the hall. "Just in time for tea," she said, ushering him inside.

Severus stepped through the doorway looking Hermione over in slight surprise. She was wearing silky maroon colored pants and a matching shirt with buttons down the front. "I see that you are ready for bed," he commented, casting a quick glance at Ginny.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I thought we might as well get comfortable."

"I can change back into my regular clothes if that would make you more comfortable," Ginny said hastily. She moved to stand up," but Severus stopped her.

"There is no need for that Miss Weasley," Severus said firmly. You are Hermione's guest."

"Ginny was concerned that you didn't look 'too thrilled' about her staying with me," Hermione said with a slight smirk.

Severus looked at Ginny, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Do I look like the sort of man who would appear to be thrilled about anything?" he asked, also smirking.

Ginny's face relaxed immediately. Grinning mischievously she said, "Now, I think Hermione would know more about that than I would."

Severus opened his mouth to respond but snapped it shut again. Shaking his head he grumbled something about obnoxious Gryffindors. Hermione giggled. "Come and sit down," she said. "You're having tea with the obnoxious Gryffindors." Hermione set about preparing three cups of tea before handing her companions their cups and passing around a tray of biscuits.

"I can't believe that tomorrow is the start of term," Ginny said as she sipped on her tea.

"Don't remind me," Severus grumbled.

"Do you expect things to be busy this year?" Hermione asked him with a concerned frown. "With the war I mean."

"I do," Severus replied heavily. "I expect to be summoned very soon. In fact, Albus mentioned something after you left the Great Hall."

"What did he tell you?" Hermione said eagerly.

Severus glanced briefly at Ginny. "He has not revealed much, but we will speak of it before I leave," he said.

"I know," Ginny grumbled. "You can't say anything in front of me." She gave a disgruntled sigh. "I want to help, but no one will let me."

"You may get your chance yet," Severus said, causing her to look sharply at him. "You have fought his Death Eaters before. You may be of use in the end."

Ginny smiled, feeling encouraged. They fell silent and drank their tea, each lost in their own thoughts. After several minutes, Severus stood up. "I believe I will retire now," he said. "Good night Miss Weasley."

"Good night Professor Snape," the red head responded, suppressing a wide yawn.

Severus caught Hermione's eye before turning and walking toward the door. Hermione followed him out into the hall. "What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"Nothing," Severus said hastily. "There's no need to worry. I merely wanted to tell you what the headmaster mentioned." Hermione nodded for him to continue. "He is planning a mission to defeat the Dark Lord. I do not know many details," he added regretfully.

"Tell me what you do know," Hermione said.

"The same as usual," he said flatly. "I will be giving the Dark Lord false information. Potter will have a team in some location to which the Dark Lord will lead." Stopping Hermione before she could speak he said, "Do not ask me. I do not know what role you will play. Albus did not say very much. I only wanted you to know that he's making a plan. I do not know how quickly we will need to act, so we must be prepared to act at a moments notice."

Hermione nodded, her face pale. "Relax," he chided. "If you return to your room like that, Miss Weasley will think that something is amiss and it is not wise for to have information of this nature." Pulling her closer, he caught her lips with a kiss. He carefully pushed her backward until her back was resting against the cold stone wall. His kisses quickly became more heated and demanding. Hermione moaned softly.

Severus broke the kiss and looked at her for a moment. "Yes, that's much better," he murmured. He released Hermione abruptly with a smug expression.

"What?" she said in confusion.

"You look much more relaxed now," he replied with a smirk. "Good night." He turned and walked down the hall toward his chambers.

"I will get you back," she called after him.

"I look forward to it," he responded smoothly, before disappearing through the portrait hole.

Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to her own rooms. To her surprise, Ginny immediately burst into a fit of laughter. "That must have been some bedtime snogging," she crowed.

"What?" Hermione asked, flushing crimson. Ginny's only response was to laugh harder. Hermione summoned a mirror from the bathroom and examined herself in embarassment. Her hair was more unrule than usual, sticking out at odd angles in some places, and her lips were slightly swollen from kisses. Her eyes had a glazed look to them. "That man," she grumbled. To her dismay, Ginny laughed harder than ever, finally toppling out of her chair and landing with a thud on the floor. This apparently only served to fuel the red head's amusement as she continued to giggle.

Hermione giggled, shaking her head. "Let's go to bed," she said chuckling. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	11. The New Mission

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_I had to repost this one to fix an error at the bottom. I updated 3 different stories today and I'm working without a beta. I guess I'm bound to make silly mistakes._

* * *

**The New Mission**

Hermione found that she really enjoyed being a potions apprentice without the added stress of being a student at Hogwarts. Professor Snape kept her busy, but Hermione like the hard work required of her. She was a bit disappointed that she had little time with Severus on a more personal level. Severus was summoned many times over the course of the term. Voldemort was seeking a way to lure Harry out of Albus Dumbledore's reach. He seemed intent on using Severus to put his plot into motion.

Once the term had ended and students went home for the holidays, Hermione returned to Grimmauld Place. Stepping briskly through the front door, she was nearly knocked to the floor by Harry and Ron. "Where have you been?" Ron demanded. "Ginny got here ages ago."

"I stayed behind to finish the Wolfsbane potion for Remus," she said, rubbing her hands together to warm them. "Severus has been really swamped with making potions for the Order and being summoned." She climbed the stairs quietly, not wishing to wake the portrait of Mrs. Black. Harry and Ron followed silently. Harry charmed Hermione's trunk to follow them upstairs. Arriving in the room that she shared with Ginny, Hermione sat down on her bed with a little sigh. Harry and Ron sat down on Ginny's bed.

"Where is Ginny?" Hermione asked, stretching her arms above her head.

"Helping mum with dinner," Ron replied. "She's in a foul mood."

"Your Mum or Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"There's an Order meeting after dinner," Harry explained. "Ginny wants to be in it so badly she can't stand it."

"Yes," Hermione said absently. "This meeting should be interesting. Professor Dumbledore has been working on something."

Before Harry or Ron could question her, Ginny appeared in the doorway. "Dinner's ready," she muttered grumpily, before walking back down the hall. Hermione, Ron and Harry exchanged sympathetic expressions, following the youngest Weasley down the hall.

Dinner was a rather loud occassion. The Weasley family hadn't seen Hermione all term and questioned her endlessly on her apprenticeship. They carefully avoided speaking of her personal relationship with the potions master. Hermione was quite relieved when dinner was over and members of the Order of the Phoenix began to arrive. Ginny was sent out of the room, though not without a fight. Severus was among the first to arrive and he took a seat next to Hermione, causing Molly Weasley to draw her lips into a very thin line as she avoided looking at them.

Remus, Tonks and Mad-Eye arrived at nearly the same time, taking seats around the table. Kingsley entered the dining room and sat down next to Arthur, immediately engaging him in a conversation. After a few moments several more people had stumbled in, including Neville Longbottom and Luna, followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Hello everyone," Dumbledore said, smiling benignly at everyone around the table. "Let's get right down to business. Voldemort wishes for Severus to get Harry away from my protection." He gazed at the others, seeing that nobody seemed to be surprised by this news. "He plans to use Miss Granger for this."

Hermione folded her arms with a frown. "How on earth would he do that?" she asked.

Dumbledore looked at Severus, who groaned inwardly. Turning to Hermione, Severus said "The Dark Lord believes you to be..." He faltered here but continued "...for my entertainment." Hermione paled slightly but motioned for him to continue. "He wishes me to persuade you to suggest an outing with Potter. A vacation to escape the Wizarding World..."

"So Harry will be vulnerable," Hermione concluded for him. Severus nodded. She looked at Dumbledore. "So, we're going to do it?" The headmaster nodded.

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"We are going to plant some memories for Severus to show Voldemort," Dumbledore explained. "One will show Severus suggesting the vacation to Miss Granger. The other will be Miss Granger discussing the plans for the trip with Severus."

"What kind of trip am I going on?" Harry asked.

"Camping," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Who else is going?" Ron asked eagerly.

"The three of you," Dumbledore said gesturing toward Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Fred and George Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, Hagrid and Remus. Severus will be there for a little while until he is summoned. At that time he will have to return to Voldemort." Fred and George looked ecstatic, while the others looked nauseous.

"So," Ron said apprehensively, "we're bait?"

"Of course not," Dumbledore assured him. "You will be prepared to fight, and the Order will be hiding, waiting for the attack, all night. We hope to put the final end to Voldemort on that night."

"When?" Harry asked, feeling slightly sick.

"Not until the summer," Dumbledore replied, peering at Harry with a sympathetic smile. "We need plenty of time to train the younger members."

Hermione and Harry exchanged uneasy expressions. Severus grasped Hermione's hand under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "All will be well," he murmured softly in her ear. She nodded mutely, as Dumbledore began discussing the finer points of this new mission. She didn't feel particularly reassured.

* * *


	12. Attack Of The Umbrellas

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this story. I've been working on the other two. I hope you like it. _

* * *

**Attack of the Umbrellas**

Hermione paced anxiously in the sitting room, wishing Severus would finish talking to Professor Dumbledore. Right after the meeting, Severus and Dumbledore had stayed behind to have a private discussion. Hermione was curious about what they would discuss, but Severus shooed her away, indicating that he would speak with her afterwards.

Harry sat in a comfy chair, watching Hermione pace. "Are you nervous about Dumbledore's plan?" Harry asked.

Hermione stopped pacing and sat down in a chair facing him. "A bit," she admitted. "I'm sure I'll be even more nervous when it's time for us to actually go through with it."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Camping," he muttered with an amused snort. "I bet Dumbledore had a great time planning this one."

"Indeed," Hermione said with a wry grin. "It could be fun."

"Yeah, the highlight being a bloody battle with Voldemort," Harry said chuckling.

Before Hermione could comment, Severus strode into the room looking thoroughly bad tempered. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked him, standing back up.

"Fine," Severus growled irritably. "We were discussing his ridiculous plan. I told him that you shouldn't go, but he wouldn't hear of it. He did say that it was your choice, but he would not forbid you to participate. I feel that you would be better off staying behind with Poppy to ensure that we have plenty of healing potions and such."

Hermione huffed indignantly. "You know perfectly well that we will have plenty of potion set aside for the occassion," she snapped. "I am going with Harry and Ron on the mission."

"This is not a game for you and your little friends," Severus growled furiously. "I will not be around the whole time to look after you."

"I do not need you to look after me," Hermione retorted, scowling. "I will be just fine. I'll be with Harry, Ron and all the others. I don't understand why you're suddenly determined to keep me away from the fight." Harry sat looking between Hermione and the potions master. They had apparently forgotten that he was still sitting in the room.

"I never wanted you involved in the first place," Severus snapped. "This is just too dangerous. You could be seriously injured or killed."

"That goes for everyone Severus," Hermione fumed. "Any one of us could die in this fight."

"Exactly," Severus hissed. "It is an unnecessary risk for you to take. I may be unable to protect you." His brow was creased with worry. Harry blinked in surprise. The surly professor wasn't just being difficult. He was genuinely concerned for Hermione's safety.

Hermione's anger seemed to fade quickly. "Severus," she said quietly, sighing when the man scowled irritably and turned away from her. She reached out and touched his arm gently. "I have to help Harry. I'll be careful. You'll be with us before the fight and you'll be joining the fight when the Death Eaters arrive. I won't be alone," she added, hoping to ease his mind.

"You are frightened," Severus said quietly. "I can tell."

"We all are," she replied softly. "But, this has to be done."

"I'd never let anything happen to Hermione, Professor Snape," Harry said suddenly, drawing the couple's attention. "I'll take care of her while you're not able to." Hermione shot him an affectionate smile. Severus cocked an eyebrow at his ex-student, but didn't comment.

"Let's not worry about this right now," Hermione said firmly. "We still have a few months to prepare. It'll all work out. I'm going to read for a little while before dinner." She offered Severus and Harry a warm smile before heading upstairs. Severus glanced at Harry and nodded a bit stiffly before leaving the room as well. Harry shook his head, wondering at the couples strange relationship.

* * *

A little later that evening, Hermione and Severus were sitting next to each other at the table, right across from Harry and Ron. Ginny was seated on the other side of Hermione, still a bit irritated about being left out of the meeting earlier that day. Remus was seated at the table next to Severus making vain attempts at conversation.

The group was startled when Fred and George hurtled into the room. They hastily dusted off their robes and approached the table, casting anxious glances back at the doorway. "If anybody asks," Fred said with a wink, "we were here."

Harry and Ron exchanged uneasy looks while Ginny hissed "What have you done?" The twins ignored her and rushed to throw themselves into chairs and compose their faces into expressions of boredom and innocence.

Suddenly, they could hear a startled cry from somewhere in the house and loud thumping noises. Hermione winced as she could her Mad-Eye Moody growling and cursing. She leapt from her chair as Harry did the same. They hurried from the room and found the source of the commotion just past the staircase. A flock of vicious umbrellas were hovering in the air and beating Moody over the head and any other part of his body that he wasn't covering. His wand had been knocked from his hand. It didn't seem as if the umbrella's were causing him injury, but they were quite persistant. Hermione lifted her wand and cried "Immobulus!" The umbrellas fell to the floor harmlessly.

Harry moved forward to help Moody up, but the ex-Auror leapt to his feet. Grumbling furiously, Moody stomped into the dining room with Harry and Hermione trailing anxiously after him. "You!" Moody bellowed pointing an accusing finger at the twins.

"What?" they asked together.

"You know bloody well what," Moody roared. "I've had enough of your pranks."

"We didn't do anything," Fred objected with wide eyes.

Moody snorted in disbelief. "Innocent bystanders, are you?" he growled. He glanced around the table at the others in the room.

"They've been in here," Ron piped up, shrinking in his seat a bit when Moody glared at him.

Moody turned his gaze to Severus and said "Well Snape?"

"What?" Severus asked in a bored voice.

"Those two pranksters," Moody snapped impatiently. "Are they as innocent as they'd like me to think?" He cast a wicked grin at the twins. Fred and George squirmed a bit in their chairs.

"They have just been sitting here Moody," Severus said. Moody looked a bit baffled so Severus continued. "They walked in, sat down and have been here ever since."

"Then they set their trap before hand to draw suspicion away from themselves," Moody said furiously.

"And that worked spectacularly," Harry muttered sarcastically as he went back to his chair and sat down. Ron chuckled, but quickly stifled the sound with his hand.

Moody hesitated for a moment and then finally growled in frustration. "I'm watching you two," he snapped at the twins before stomping back out of the room.

Once Moody was gone, the twins burst into fits of laughter. "I thought he had us for a moment," George said looking quite relieved.

"Thanks," Fred said to Severus. He was a little disconcerted to see the potions master's wicked smirk. Fred looked at George and said "Somehow, I don't think that was just an act of good will."

"It wasn't," Severus said, still smirking.

"What do you want?" George asked anxiously.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at them and said "We'll discuss that later." The twins exchanged perplexed looks and then shrugged. Hermione eyed Severus curiously but decided to save her questions for later as Molly bustled in from the kitchen, levitating a large pot toward the table.

* * *

Hermione passed by the sitting room later that evening, looking for Severus. She was quite surprised to see him sitting down across from the twins. One of the twins, she wasn't really sure which one, was writing on a piece of parchment. Severus was talking quietly and the twins were wearing excited grins. Hermione shook her head and began to move away. "This can't be good," she muttered to herself.

* * *

_Uh Oh... Severus and the twins seem to be up to something. What could it be? Oh wait... I already know. I guess I'll just have to finish the next chapter so you guys will know too. :)_


	13. Cheese, Baboons and Floor Lamps

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Such a strange title. I guess that would make this a strange chapter. lol Please review._

* * *

**Cheese, Baboons and Floor Lamps**

Christmas passed quite pleasantly at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Hermione was pleased that Severus remained for the festivities and made conversation with others, even if it was a bit forced. Before long, they found themselves back at Hogwarts to begin the next term.

Hermione eyed the potions master warily as she ate at her dinner. He was pointedly ignoring her curious glances but didn't bother to mask the evil smirk on his face. Some of the students noticed his expression and were casting anxious glances at each other, clearly wondering what had Snape in such a mood. Professor McGonagall, who hadn't paid any attention to Snape, ater her dinner while Albus prattled on about whatever popped into his head. Occassionally, she would nod, feigning interest. Albus noticed her inattention and said "Severus put something in your drink," as she picked up her goblet.

"Yes, quite right," McGonagall muttered absently, taking a few sips.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and shrugged. He glanced at Snape, spotting the younger man's wicked grin. The headmaster suppressed a delighted smile.

McGonagall set down her fork and turned to Dumbledore. "I must prepare for tomorrow's classes!" she shouted at him.

Several students jumped and jerked their attention to the head table. Dumbledore was so startled by her outburst that he gripped the table in surprise and his eyes widened. "Why on earth did you shout at me?" he asked.

McGonagall blinked apparently recovering from shock as well. Regaining her composure, she cleared her throat primly. "I didn't intend to!" she yelled.

Snape snorted into his cup of tea and hastily turned his body away from mcGonagall. His shoulders were shaking slightly with his suppressed laughter. When McGonagall roared "Why can't I stop shouting?" Snape knew that he needed to leave. The students were chuckling at the spectacle.

"Come Miss Granger," he said, struggling to keep a straight face. "We have work to do." He began to lead her away from the head table when McGonagall rounded on them.

"You did this!" she bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at Snape. He gave a noncommital shrug, but his lips twitched and his eyes were full of amusement. Furious, McGonagall forgot about the students and shouted "Severus Snape, you sodding bas-" She was cut off when Dumbledore frantically clapped a hand over her mouth, preventing the escape of the word she so dearly wanted to call Snape.

Snape burst into a fit of laughter, doubling over and clutching his stomach. One first year Hufflepuff was so shocked that she gave a little shriek and fainted. Hermione was staring at the potions master with a scandalized expression. Snape gave her a tiny wink before looking at McGonagall. "Shall we find an antidote?" he asked with an amused smirk. "It would not do to have you shouting obsenities in front of the students." McGonagall's glare only made him chuckle again. "Come along then." He strode out of the Great Hall followed by Hermione, Dumbledore and McGonagall. When Hermione cuaght up with him, he looked sideways at her and muttered "One down, one to go."

Hermione covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. "You enjoy revenge far to much," she giggled.

"Indeed," he agreed, shooting a glance over his shoulder at McGonagall and Dumbledore. "The fact that it's those two is just a bonus."

"This is what you were working on with Fred and George isn't it?" Hermione asked quietly. Severus merely smirked in response. "What are you going to do to Dumbledore?"

"You'll see," he murmured.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore seems a little distracted today," Hermione told Severus as they ate lunch in the Great Hall.

Severus glanced at the headmaster. Dumbledore frowned and shook his head slightly in a preoccupied manner before taking a sip from his goblet. "Indeed," Severus muttered.

Hermione stared at Severus for a moment. She briefly wondered if he was responsible for the headmaster's apparent lack of focus, but she thought it a bit unlikely. With so many ways to get revenge, she doubted that Severus was choose such an unentertaining method. No, he'd do something much more clever and amusing. Although, the headmaster's current state would make it much easier for Severus to play a prank.

"Albus, we should think of a way to get back at Severus for that little stunt he pulled yesterday," Minerva whispered, casting a cautious glance at the potions master. "Albus?" she asked, noticing that the headmaster wasn't paying attention. "Are you listening?"

"What?" Dumbledore asked absently.

"Are you unwell?" McGonagall asked.

"Not at all," he replied dismissively. "Just a little distracted today." McGonagall frowned but said nothing else.

That evening, there was a staff meeting in Dumbledore's ofice. Hermione and Snape went in together and sat down side by side. While they waited for the last few staff memebers to arrive, Hermione chatted with Professor Sprout. Snape took that time to covertly air a spell at Dumbledore when he was sure that no one was looking. Hermione turned to look at him just as he made to put away his wand. Her eyes grew very wide. "Good heavens, what did you just do?" she whispered anxiously. He remained silently, but winked playfully at her. Hermione was a little taken aback but decided to keep her mouth closed.

Once everyone was present, Dumbledore cleared his throat to draw the staff's attention. "We ahve much to do this term," he began, peering at them over his spectacles. "We have a Hogsmeade visit..." His voice trailed off as his gaze fell on Hermione. "Miss Granger you look lovely today," he said kindly.

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Thank you," she said in a slightly bewildered tone.

Dumbledore frowned slightly, redirecting his mind to the meeting. "Hogsmeade," he said, as if reminding himself. "Do we have any volunteers or shall we draw names?"

Professor Sprout opened her mouth to volunteer but was cut off when Dumbledore said "My goodness Fawkes looks dreadful. He must be quikcly approaching his burning day." He moved toward the bird's perch to look closely at Fawkes.

"May we continue?" McGonagall asked impatiently. The staff members were chuckling quietly.

"Yes of course," Dumbledore replied, swiftly returning to his chair. "My apologies."

"Would you like me to take over?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "Perhaps that would be best Minerva." He paused and cocked his head to one side. "Have you done something different with your hair?"

Madam Hooch let out a rather unladylike snort as several professors coughed and cleared there throats. McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Alright Albus," she said firmly. "Sit down and I'll handle this. Professor Sprout, you were going to volunteer?" When the other woman nodded McGonagall went on. "Severus, why don't you and Miss Granger go to Hogsmeade with the students as well?"

"Sounds delightful," Snape drawled in a bored tone. He hated going to Hogsmeade with the dunderheads.

"Good," McGonagall said with a nod. "Next, Albus suggested that we have a dance for Valentine's Day. Does anyone have any thought on that?"

"My goodness there are a lot of portraits in here," Dumbledore muttered, looking all around his office with a bemused expression. "Lots of dead headmasters," he added to Flitwick who was watching him with a puzzled expression.

McGonagall shot an irritable look at Dumbledore before moving on. "Any thoughts?" she asked again.

"I'm sure the students would enjoy a dance," Professor Sprout said. "As long as the Professors are willing to chaperon. I certainly don't mind."

"Does anyone other than Severus object to having a dance?" McGonagall asked, ignoring the sneer that Snape directed at her.

"I do so love cheese," Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.

"Oh god," Madam Hooch said in a rather choked voice right before she roared with laughter along with the rest of the staff, with the exception of Snape who merely smirked in amusement.

"What has gotten into you?" McGonagall demanded, glaring sternly at the headmaster. Suddenly, she whirled around to face Snape. "This is your doing isn't it?"

"Of course," he replied smirking.

"What did you do to him?" she asked irritably.

Snape's eyes glittered with mirth. "First I slipped him a potion that made him unable to stay focused. Then I used a spell that gave him the irrisistable urge to say the odd things that popped into his head," he said a smirk.

McGonagall sighed. "Will you undo it?" she asked impatiently. Snape flicked his wand at Dumbledore who was babbling something about baboons and floor lamps. The headmaster fell silent immediately. Then Snape handed McGonagall a small vial containing the antidote to the potion he'd given Dumbledore.

"What's a floor lamp?" Flitwick asked as Dumbledore drank the antidote.

Hermione giggled. "Muggles use them to light up rooms in there house," she explained. Flitwick nodded, still looking a little confused.

Dumbledore blinked and then smiled. "That's much better," he said. Then he frowned. "What did I say?"

"Quite a bit actually," McGonagall said dryly. She then addressed the staff. "We'll continue this meeting another time. You can go. I must kill Severus now." The staff exited quietly, shooting amused looks at Snape who looked a bit smug. Hermione started to leave, but he caught her wrist and motioned for her to stay. She sat back down and eyed him curiously.

"Quite an amusing little trick Severus," Dumbledore said, earning a glare from McGonagall. "Though, I must say it was fairly mild for you."

"I did not feel the need to be harsh," Snape replied simply. "After all, your meddling, pestering and practical jokes had a positive outcome." He glanced furtively at Hermione and Dumbledore grinned.

"That it did," Dumbledore replied cheerfully. He looked over at McGonagall. She was scowling and had her arms folded tightly over her chest. "Come now Minerva. It was all in good fun. We did have a little too much fun at Severus' expense before. I daresay we deserved a little payback. No harm done."

McGonagall sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she grumbled. "But, that doesn't mean I won't find a way to get back at him." She shot a mischievous grin at the potions master.

"You are welcome to try," Severus replied, smirking again. "Good evening." He nodded to Hermione and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, escorting her from the office.

McGonagall looked over at Dumbledore. "Cheese, baboons and floor lamps," she said shaking her head. "That was the strangest staff meeting I've ever been too."

* * *

_Well, that was fun. And don't worry, I already have plans for McGonagall's revenge on Snape. :)_


	14. Camping

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_It took a little while to update this, and I know it's short... But, the battle scene is coming up. Please review._

* * *

**Camping**

The term went by quickly and before long, Hermione found herself preparing for the upcoming mission. Ginny had finally graduated from Hogwarts and promptly requested to be included on the mission. Molly Weasley fought against it, but Ginny firmly asserted that she was now of age. So, Hermione and Ginny took a portkey to the Forest of Dean, along with Harry, Ron, Fred and George.

Hermione and Ginny set the tent up, sending the boys to collect firewood. When those tasks were finished, they all went into the tent to wait for the others. After an hour, they heard someone moving outside so they went to investigate. A group of people were walking into the clearing. It was Luna, Neville, Remus and Hagrid. "I hate portkeys," Neville muttered, moving forward and setting the old boot he was carrying on the ground next to the tent. "I thought Professor Snape would be here," he said looking around a bit nervously.

"He's coming," Hermione said. "He is meeting with the rest of the Order to make sure that everyone knows what the plan is. He'll apparate here soon."

Remus moved to the arrangement of firewood and waved his wand saying "Incendio." The wood caught fire and Remus grinned at the others. "Now we have a proper campfire."

Hermione sat in front of the fire on a fallen log and the others followed her example. "So Hermione," Fred said with a grin, "are you going to tell us about Snape's practical jokes? Ginny told us about the one for McGonagall, but we'd like a first hand account." George nodded eagerly.

"What?" Harry asked with a confused tone.

Hermione sighed. "Severus enlisted Fred and George's help in coming up with ways to get back at Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall," Hermione explained. "They've been purposely driving him mad for a while now."

"So what did he do?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"He slipped a potion into Professor McGonagall's drink," she began with a smirk. "It made her shout everything that she said. She yelled at Dumbledore just to tell him that she needed to prepare for classes. When she realized who was responsible, she started to call Severus an ugly name-"

"Sodding bastard," Ginny supplied, making Harry and Ron chuckle.

"But Dumbledore covered her mouth before she could finish the word," Hermione continued. "The whole school would have heard her using such language." She grinned widely. "And then Severus actually doubled over laughing."

"That made it even funnier," Ginny added, giggling.

"So, then we went to get an antidote," Hermione went on. "He also slipped a potion to Dumbledore the next day. But, this potion made the headmaster unable to focus well at all. He was distracted all day. Then during the staff meeting, Severus used a spell to make him say all the things that went through his mind while he was being so easily distracted."

"Merlin, what did he say?" Remus asked.

"Well, at one point he proclaimed his love for cheese," Hermione replied with a grin. "I think he frightened Professor Flitwick when he started babbling about baboons and furniture of some kind..."

"I like baboons," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said laughing.

"Makes you proud, doesn't it?" Fred asked George with a grin.

A loud pop alerted Hermione to Snape apparating into the area. She turned to see him approaching them, looking quite tired. He sat down next to her with a disgruntled sigh. "Everything going as planned?" Remus asked him.

"So far," Snape replied. "We all have to be ready at a moment's notice, because I do not know when I will be summoned."

An uneasy silence fell over the group as they thought ahead to the imminent battle. To break the tension George said "Let's enjoy ourselves for a little while then."

"I brought marshmellows," Harry said. He lifted the bag of fluffy white treats. "We could toast them." The group nodded their approval and Harry moved away to collect the long sticks that he had collected for the occassion. He handed everyone a stick and two marshmellows.

For a short while, there was light chatter while everyone, except for Snape, stood in front of the fire holding one of a stick while the end holding the marshmellows hovered in the flames. Hermione and Ginny allowed their marshmellows to catch fire and then gingerly moved the sticks out of the flames and blew out the small fires. "Why on earth would you char them?" Ron asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"They're better this way," Ginny replied, carefully pulling apart the blackened and very gooey marshmellow, allowing it to cool a bit before popping some into her mouth and licking her finger clean. Hermione did the same.

Hagrid hadn't been paying very close attention to his marshmellows and was very startled when they caught fire. He jerked the stick upward and the marshmellows flipped right off of it, still engulfed in flames. Everyone looked around in confusion until Hagrid bellowed in pain. The marshmellows had landed on his back and his shirt had caught fire. The molten marshmellow was beginning to cling to his skin and he howled in agony. Remus pulled out his wand and shouted "Aguamenti," spraying Hagrid with cold water. The flames went out and Hagrid sputtered, wiping water from his face. He sat down and Hermione and Ginny carefully removed as much of the marshmellow from his skin as they could. Snape handed him a vial of healing potion, which Hagrid drank hastily.

When Hagrid moved away sheepishly to change his shirt, the twins began chuckling. "Not that we enjoy Hagrid getting hurt," George said a little breathlessly, "but that was pretty damn funny." Snape snorted and everyone joined in on the laughter.

Suddenly Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "What?" Snape asked her.

"Trelawney," Hermione said with wide eyes. The others looked at her in confusion. "Trelawney said that Hagrid would have a flaming pillow related accident." She lifted an untoasted marshmellow for everyone to see. "Perhaps this is what she meant."

Harry roared with laughter. Snape rolled his eyes. "She also said that my doom approaches," he grumbled, crossing his arms. Hermione looked up at him with a worried frown but he shook his head. "Do not let that twit's ridiculous predictions get you worked up now. You've never cared about what she said before. Do not start now." Hermione nodded uncertainly. Snape leaned a little closer to her. "You must admit that it was quite funny to see Hargrid's "attack of the flaming marshmellows,"' he said smoothly, smirking when Hermione finally giggled softly.

* * *

_I told you that you'd see the flaming pillow again. Actually, this really happened to my brother-in-law. He flipped flaming marshmellows right onto his bare back. His mom threw ice water on him. lol_


	15. Marco Polo

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Hope you like it. We're almost finished._

* * *

**Marco Polo**

Snape woke Hermione as the sun was beginning to rise. It was still dark within the tent and he would have gladly curled back up next to Hermione. But, his Dark Mark had burned, summoning him to Voldemort for what he hoped was the last time. Hermione sat up, alert almost instantly. "It's time," Snape said quietly. "Wake the others."

Hermione nodded, pushing away the fear the threatened to overwhelm her. "Be careful," she murmured with eyes full of worry.

Snape pressed his lips to hers, holding her body closer to his for a moment. When he pulled away, he could see tears filling her eyes. "Hermione, I..." He faltered, unable to continue. Shaking his head, he swiftly kissed her forehead and left the tent. Hermione sighed heavily and began waking the others, stubbornly trying to ignore the tears running down her face.

* * *

"It's too quiet," Ron said anxiously, peering at the surrounding trees. The group was standing in the clearing, waiting for the first sign of the Death Eaters' arrival.

"They're looking for us," Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"They can't go stomping around in the forest," George added. "We'd hear it and know that they were coming."

"We do know that they're coming," Ron retorted.

"Yes, but they don't know that we know they're coming," Fred interjected with a wry grin. "Though it would lighten the mood to have a game of 'Marco Polo' with the Death Eaters," he added, making the others chuckle nervously. He held up his wand and cast a cautious look around the clearing. They had placed sneakoscoped around the area to alert them to intruders. Hermione had altered them so that they remained silent and emitted a red glow when an enemy approached. "That one's starting to glow," Fred whispered frantically, pointing to his right. Everyone jumped up to look and saw that one sneakoscope was indeed glowing faintly.

"Time to kick Voldemort's arse," George said quietly, lifting his wand.

Harry stepped forward, flanked by Hermione and Ron. The others stood around them with wands at the ready. "Don't panic," Remus told them. "You've fought the Death Eaters before. You can do it."

Neville swallowed hard, but his wand arm was steady. Harry's eyes darted all around, searching for movement. He was feeling uncertain about the wisdom of having Snape lead Death Eaters directly to their campsite. He didn't really feel that there had been enough evidence of Snape's loyalties to the Order. Snape may have simply used a relationship with Hermione to destroy them all. Harry sighed and shook his head. It was too late for second thoughts now. The Death Eaters were coming. He'd just have to trust that Hermione hadn't been mistaken about their former professor.

Several of the sneakoscopes were now glowing bright red. Harry could see movement in the trees in front of him. He glanced at Hermione and she nodded at him. They raised their wands together and lifted the silencing charm on the sneakoscopes, which immediately began emitting a piercing whistling sound. The Death Eaters were startled and Harry was the first to fire a spell through the trees at them. His friends followed his example quickly.

The Death Eaters emerged from the trees, firing curses. "Marco!" Fred cried, firing a trip jinx at one Death Eater and laughing when the dark wizard fell flat on his face.

"Polo!" George called out, leaping up from behind a boulder and stunning another Death Eater.

Suddenly, the forest was alive with activity. The rest of the Order of the Phoenix made their presense known as they moved out from behind tree trunks or fired curses from up in the branches. Harry spotted Tonks perched on a tree branch, shooting spells at some Death Eaters that were closing in on Remus.

Hermione and Ron remained close to Harry's side as they dodged hexes and shot curses at the dark wizards. Hermione kept looking around but she didn't know where Snape was. She was suddenly hit with a spell and thrown backwards. "Hermione!" Harry cried, moving toward her while continuing to fire spells at the Death Eaters. He panicked when one Death Eater pelted toward Hermione but was then shocked and relieved when the man threw his mask down, revealing the face of Severus Snape.

Snape helped Hermione up quickly asking "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said hastily. Together they resumed the fight. Bellatrix Lestrange was enraged by Snape's obvious betrayal. She duelled with him viciously, determined to kill the traitor.

Neville crumpled to the ground when he was hit by a curse. "Petrificus Totalus!" Luna shouted, making the Death Eater freeze and fall, before she ran over and checked Neville's pulse. "Ennervate," she muttered quietly. Neville remained still, so she stood near him as she continued to fight the evil men around her.

Bellatrix was lying on the ground in a full-body bind, courtesy of Snape. The potions master turned to see Dolohov, MacNair and Lucius Malfoy taking aim at Harry, Hermione and Ron. Snape threw himself in front of his ex-students, using his body as a shield as he blocked two of the spells. The third spell hit him in the chest and threw him back into the trio, knocking them to the ground. Hermione cried out fearfully and pulled herself out from under Snape. Harry stood up and jumped in front of Snape's body. "Help Snape, Hermione!" Harry shouted as he swiftly disarmed Dolohov. Ron jumped up to help Harry and Remus appeared next to them as well.

Hermione frantically looked Snape over, finding many cuts and bruises. His pulse was a bit weak and his breathing was shallow. She whispered some quick healing charms and then leapt to her feet, anger surging through her. "Expelliarmus!" she screamed, making sure to point her wand between Harry and Ron to avoid hitting them. The force of her spell was so strong that it knocked three Death Eaters off their feet and made Harry's hair stand on end.

"Good girl!" Remus shouted to her.

"Nice one!" Ron exclaimed in agreement. Then, he grabbed at Harry's arm. "Harry! It's him," Ron said pointing ahead of them, where Voldemort could be seen roughly shoving his Death Eaters out of his way in his desire to reach Harry. McGonagall and Dumbledore rushed out of the crowd of fighters and raised their wands to face the Dark Lord. Shouts of "Marco" and "Polo" could still be heard from where the twins were taunting and frustrating the Death Eaters.

Voldemort's eyes were glittering malevolently as he glared at Harry and Dumbledore. "It ends here," he said in his cold, high voice. "You are outnumbered. You are too old to maintain this fight for long Dumbledore. And you don't have the skill to defeat me Harry."

"He doesn't need it!" Hermione said coldly. "He's got us."

Voldemort swiftly raised his arm and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Remus all cried "Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore and McGonagall used spells to hold off the Death Eaters attempting to attack from the sides. Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand, but he managed to dodge his own killing curse. The curse hit Bellatrix instead as she was rushing to help her master.

"Now Harry!" Hermione cried.

Harry took that moment to shout "Avada Kedavra!" In a flash of green light, Voldemort was dead. Some of the Death Eaters began to flee the area, pursued by members of the Order. The others became more violent and lashed out at the remaining fighters mercilessly. With an impatient flick of his wand, Dumbledore sent a Death Eater flying into a tree several yards away. When he turned to the next Death Eater, the dark wizard wisely turned and ran away, disappearing into the forest.

Soon, all of the Death Eaters were captured or being hunted down. Hermione, Harry and Dumbledore knelt next to Snape, who was still lying on the ground. "Severus?" Dumbledore said, checking the potions master's pulse. When Snape's eyes opened, Dumbledore smiled. "Well done Severus," he said fondly. "We'll be transporting you to St. Mungo's now. You've sustained many injuries."

Snape nodded mutely, and then shifted his gaze to Hermione. She was smiling through her tears. "My hero," she whispered as Dumbledore and McGonagall levitated Snape's body off of the ground.

As they began to march away from the area, they passed Fred, George and Ginny. They looked a little battered and blood stained, but the twins seemed to be quite pleased with themselves. "Are you ok?" Ron asked them.

"They won," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"The battle?" Ron asked.

"Marco Polo," Ginny replied tartly, making Dumbledore laugh out loud.

"They never stood a chance," George said shaking his head. Fred just laughed.

* * *

_I'm not done! One more chapter to go... Maybe two. I'm not sure if I'll split it up or not. Probably just one. Please review._


	16. The Aftermath

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**The Aftermath**

Hermione sat next to Snape's bed, anxiously watching his face and hoping he would wake up. The healers had hovered over him all day and forced Hermione to leave his side at night. So, she had returned to St. Mungos the next morning. Harry sat with her ignoring her insistence that he needed to get some rest. Hermione's eyes jerked to the door when she heard voices outside of Snape's room. Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the room, followed by Hermione's parents. "Hermione!" Emily Granger cried, rushing forward to embrace her daughter. "We've been so worried about you. Professor Dumbledore allowed us to come here to see you. I'm so glad that you weren't hurt," she said, moving aside to allow Stephen Granger to hug his daughter.

"You look a little tired, but not hurt," Mr. Granger said looking at Hermione's face with a frown. "Why do you need to be at the hospital?" He then noticed that Hermione was holding the hand of the bed's occupent. Realizing that it was Snape, he took a step back looking furious.

"He's hurt dad," Hermione said sadly.

"It serves him right," Stephen growled harshly.

"Stephen Granger," Emily admonished him, but he ignored her.

"He was one of those evil wizards," Mr. Granger snapped. "He took advantage of my little girl. I will not sit by while you throw away your reputation for this pathetic excuse for a man," he hissed at his daughter.

Hermione swiped at the tears on her face, hating to see her father so angry. "Please dad," she whimpered.

"Enough Hermione," Mr. Granger said firmly. "I cannot accept this. You could have died."

"She nearly did," Harry said calmly, stepping forward. "Professor Snape threw himself in front of some curses that would have hit us. That's why he's here. He was protecting Hermione. In fact, he tried to convince the headmaster not to allow Hermione to participate in the battle."

"That's true," Dumbledore said helpfully. Mr. Granger frowned, obviously thinking hard. "Severus was quite distressed by the thought of Miss Granger being in mortal peril."

"Professor Snape nearly died protecting her," Harry continued. "I doubted his loyalty as well. But, I have no doubts after that battle. There's more to him than I ever realized."

"He's still twenty years older than her," Mr. Granger said stubbornly.

"It's just a number," Harry said with a shrug. "Hermione's an adult. Snape may not be my favorite person, but I'm happy if she's happy. Seeing him risk his life for her makes me see him in a whole new light." He turned to cast a glance at the sleeping professor only to see that Snape's eyes were opened and focused on him in surprise. "You're awake," Harry said stupidly.

Snape snorted. "Indeed," he grumbled quietly. Then, his eyes fell on Hermione, still standing nearby. "Hermione," he said softly. "Are you ok?"

Fresh tears spilled over Hermione's cheeks. "I'm fine," she replied with a watery smile. "You had us worried." She sighed as he pulled her down to embrace her tightly.

A sob startled the couple and they pulled apart to see Emily Granger watching them tearfully. "Thank you for saving my girl, Professor Snape," she said approaching the bed. "You are truly a brave man and I'm glad that Hermione has someone like you around." She threw an expectant look over her shoulder at her husband. He hesitated before sighing in resignation and taking a small step forward.

"You have my thanks Professor Snape," Mr Granger said stiffly. "And I will make an effort to be more accepting. She is my little girl, after all."

"I understand," Snape said with a polite nod.

"How lovely," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Well, Severus, your healer said that you may be released today. There's a feast being prepared at headquarters that will commence this evening. So, we should all leave our potions master to rest and recover." Hermione gave Snape's hand an affectionate squeeze and allowed her parents to lead her out of the room.

Harry hesitated and then held his hand out to Professor Snape. Snape took his hand and shook it briefly. "You've got me convinced," Harry said with a lopsided smile. Snape nodded and watched as Harry turned and left the room.

* * *

Hermione sat down at the table in the dining room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Molly was happily placing dishes of hot food on the table. Neville had been released from the hospital wing that morning with a long, thin scar across his chest as a reminder of the final battle with Voldemort. Everyone crowded around the table, chatting excitedly. The room fell silent when Severus Snape walked into the room. Without a word he moved around the table and sat down next to Hermione. She beamed at him and patted his arm fondly.

While everyone was eating their dinner, Hermione and Snape were talking quietly. Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged grins and then McGonagall aimed a spell at Snape. Snape looked around and then shrugged, returning to his conversation with Hermione. Harry looked at Dumbledore in surprise, wondering what was going on. Dumbledore caught his look and winked mischievously. Harry shook his head, knowing that he'd see the result of that spell soon.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to draw everyone's attention. "I would like to thank those that fought in the battle..." he paused and gave Fred and George a slightly baffled look, "and the twins, who played Marco Polo." Several people snorted with suppressed laughter before Dumbledore went on. "We fought hard and we prevailed. Harry Potter rid us of Voldemort with the help of his friends. Severus put himself in danger to keep us informed. We've all had losses. I am so proud to know each and every one of you," he said, with misty eyes.

Snape shifted in his seat, causing a few people to glance his direction but they quickly looked away. Dumbledore eyed Snape for a moment, but turned away when the potions master scowled. McGonagall was biting her lip and looking everywhere but at Snape. Harry watched all of this suspiciously. What on earth were McGonagall and Dumbledore up to? And what was wrong with Snape?

"I must say," Dumbledore said with a chuckle, "it was great fun to watch the Weasley twins playing with the Death Eaters."

McGonagall snorted with laughter. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that the only reason we won was because the twins had the Death Eaters convinced that we were all deranged," she chortled.

Everyone laughed until they began to notice that Snape had a white knuckled grip on the arms of his chair. "Is anything amiss Severus?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Snape rolled his eyes and then seemed to struggle with himself for a moment. Suddenly, his hands shot up and he gripped Hermione's arms, pulling her into his lap. Before she could react at all, Snape kissed her full on the mouth, right in front of the rest of the Order of the Phoenix.

For a few moments, the others just sat and stared as Snape held Hermione close. Remus cleared his throat and Snape jerked away from Hermione with wide eyes. He glared at Dumbledore furiously. "What did you do to me?" Snape demanded.

McGonagall cackled while Dumbledore said "Oh, it's just a little spell Severus. I invented it especially for you." When Snape just continued to glare, he went on. "Your desire to kiss Hermione had to be there already. The spell simply made that desire irresistable."

"A kissing spell?" Snape growled as Hermione slid back into her own chair loooking flustered and a little breathless. "Why would you waste your time on something so pointless?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "Well, let's see," he said carefully. "Who else thought it was quite funny?" Hands shot up all around the table and the twins roared with laughter.

Snape sneered at everyone and then looked at Hermione thoughtfully. He grasped her hand and stood up swiftly, bringing her with him. Without speaking to anyone, he hurried out of the dining room, pulling Hermione behind him. Looking very curious, the twins, Harry, Ron and Ginny started to follow, but Dumbledore held up his hands to make them stop. He sat quietly for a moment until he heard a door close softly. He stood up with a mischievous grin and beckoned for the others to follow him. The twins began pulling extendable ears out of the pockets with delighted smiles.

* * *

Inside the drawing room, Hermione was struggling not to laugh while Snape paced irritably. "You must admit it was a little funny," she said with a grin.

"He did it in front of the entire Order," Snape growled.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Hermione asked playfully. Snape smirked and then sat down next to her. "Is that why we're hiding from everyone now."

"We're not hiding," he said with a frown. "I wanted some privacy."

"I see," Hermione said with a smile. "Well, now what?"

Snape hesitated and then met her eyes. "I wanted to talk to you when I was summoned," he began carefully. "But, I thought that perhaps it was not the best time." He looked away and Hermione frowned at him.

"What is it Severus?" she asked gently.

He reached over and took her hand in his. He pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist, making her shiver slightly. "I love you Hermione," he said quietly.

Hermione's eyes glittered with unshed tears. "I didn't think that I'd ever hear you say that," she said softly. "I've wondered for so long. I love you too," she added shyly.

Snape captured her lips in a tender kiss, cradling the back of her head and one hand and caressing her face with the other hand. "Marry me," he murmured against her lips. She jerked back to look into his eyes in surprise. "The war is over. I am free to live as I see fit, and I wish to have you at my side," he told her.

"Yes," Hermione replied, sounding stunned. After a moment, she threw herself into his arms. "I'll marry you."

"Good," Snape said, rising from the couch and bringing her up with him. "Let us say goodbye to the others and we'll return to Hogwarts. I have a ring for you there and I plan to keep you busy for the rest of the evening."

"Are we brewing potions?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"No," Snape replied, smirking. "We won't be working in the lab. But I assure you it will be an enjoyable experience," he murmured in her ear. He led her to the door and pulled it open, only to see the rest of the Order crowded around the doorway. Several of them were holding extendable ears with slightly guilty expression. "Can I help you?" Snape asked irritably.

Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged grins. "I believe that congratulations are in order," McGonagall said.

"Thank you," Snape said curtly. "But at the moment we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"I bet," Fred snickered. Snape glared coldly at him.

"Severus it was all in good fun," Dumbledore said gently. "We're thrilled to see you happy for once. You deserve it."

"Thank you," Snape responded, wrapping one arm around Hermione. "I believe we will take the floo." He steered Hermione away from the others and toward the fireplace.

When they had disappeared into the green flames, George chuckled. "Well, that was fun," he said lightly.

"I'm just glad that they decided to finish their 'conversation' elsewhere," Fred commented. "Can you imagine eavesdropping on Snape and Hermione when they..." He didn't finish since Ginny had indignantly smacked the back of his head.

* * *

Hermione lay in bed, curled up against Snape's bare chest, admiring the engagement ring nestled on her finger. "Are you pleased?" Snape purred at her.

"Very," Hermione replied, moving her head to place a kiss on his neck. She smirked when he shuddered slightly in response. "Are you?" she asked quietly.

Snape eyed her hungrily and said "I could be more pleased."

"How so?" Hermione asked coyly.

"I'll show you," he growled softly, rolling her onto her back and covering her body with his own. He looked down at her and murmured "My future bride. Less than two years ago, I never would have suspected that you would be mine."

"We've had to alter our views of one another," Hermione said, running her fingers through his hair. "I'll always be grateful that Dumbledore made you take me on as your apprentice."

"So will I," Snape agreed. "But never tell him that. I would never hear the end of it." Hermione laughed softly and pulled him down to her for a tender kiss. "I love you," he whispered as he made love to her.

She would never tire of hearing it.

* * *

_Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm working on finishing my other two stories as well, since I have more ideas... It'd be pretty crazy to have 5 stories going at once. Thank you to all my reviewers. Ya'll are awesome. If you haven't already, check on my other stories. I'm told they're pretty funny. You know me... _


End file.
